


A Dollar in the Sunshine

by Retrospaace



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Character Death, Bank Robbery, Blood and Injury, Bombs, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Explosions, Fluff, Gun Violence, Implied Slash, Medical Procedures, Mild Language, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, POV Second Person, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Some Survivor's Guilt, gender neutral reader, maybe some mild angst, slight polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retrospaace/pseuds/Retrospaace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe you really needed the money, and maybe you sorta find this a little fun, but was it really worth it to get looped into cahoots with two of the most wanted men in the world?</p><p>A collection of one-shots depicting a medically inclined reader and their adventures with the junkers pre and post recall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swedish Krona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you make a poor decision because you're broke

 

 

Honestly you didn’t know what possessed you when you made the spur of the moment decision to leave your relatively comfortable life in the United States and fly over to Sweden for this possible job opportunity. Sure, the shady guy who called you seemed genuine enough and offered quite a lot of money, but you didn’t speak a lick of Swedish, you were struggling with your debts as much as it was already, and your family didn’t exactly agree with your plan to meet up with the odd individuals that had called you. Especially since after the Omnic Crisis your parents made it plenty obvious they didn’t want you traveling. Unluckily for you, your potential employers had requested you meet them in Stockholm, Sweden of all places. You argued your case to your parents (“Come on, I’m 28, I’m an adult who can make these decisions. Plus you know I need this money”), and eventually your parents relented and gave you some money to buy the plane ticket.

So there you stood, backpack leadened with junk you had packed from your quick excursion into your messy closet the night before your flight, and phone clutched in your hand like a lifeline as people swarmed around you. The muted sunshine filtered in through the windows, casting a bright glow on everything. Everyone looked tired, and you felt the need to hide every time a person in a suit glared your way. They’d probably stop looking at you like gum on their shoes if you had decided to move from the middle of the hall.

You couldn’t help it. The weight of what you had done suddenly crashed onto you when your foot took its first step outside of the plane. The air, much cooler than your humid, sunny home in Houston, slapped your skin like a bucket of ice water and caused you to pause. The flood of passengers exiting the plane behind you grumbled their displeasure as they stepped past you.

Suddenly overwhelmed, you stumbled over to an open black leather seat and plopped yourself down in it. Taking a deep breath and placing your head between your legs you tried to calm the sudden dizziness overtaking you.

“What am I doing? I’m so dumb. This- I- ugh stupid me. I shouldn’t have left. Mom told me I wouldn’t be able to handle this…and who knows what these guys are like,” You groaned as you placed your elbows on your shin and  brought your hands up to your chin so you could cradle it.

You took another bone weary breath that reminds you of a sigh after a good sobfest and glanced down at the phone you dropped on the floor. Rubbing your eyes, you stared at it for a good minute before reaching down and picking it up.

The screen flashed as you looked at the time. It was just after 2 P.M. and you couldn’t help but feel just a bit relieved. You needed to head to the nearest bank and get your currency changed over so you could find a motel to sleep in tonight. Too bad what money you did have wasn’t much. You didn’t have much to begin with, and you really didn’t want to borrow more than you needed from your parents.

Well, that’s why you were here, wasn’t it?

Feeling the determination that caused you to take this trip, you pushed yourself off your seat. You stumbled a bit at the sudden movement, but you eventually straightened yourself out. You rolled your shoulders back and jutted your chin out. No need to sit here brooding over your decisions.

With that you marched through the airport with a projected confidence. You’d been working on it, making yourself seem more self confident that you actually were. According to your mother, that’s the reason none of the hospitals you applied to had hired you. Though you never really told your mother that you actually dropped out of the only residency program you had been accepted to and that didn’t exactly write out as “Excellent Doctor” on any records you had.

Regardless, you wanted to positively ooze capability to your potential employers. So, the obvious thing to do was to practice.

Once you were outside the airport, you paused again. This time you made sure to stand off to the side. You double checked your phone, pulling up the message that told you the time and place you were supposed to meet the strangers tomorrow. You didn’t really want to wander too far from there, but you also really, really wanted to take a look around. After all, this was your first time outside of the United States.

You pondered your option for a few minutes before coming to the conclusion that you couldn’t do anything until you had changed your money over to Swedish currency. With that in mind you pulled up the gps on your phone and looked for the closest bank. Seeing that it was in walking distance, you started on your way while shouldering your backpack to a more comfortable position.

Deciding to walk was a great idea. The crisp smell of the air made you feel more chipper and lifted your spirits. The architecture was beautiful, and there wasn’t as many people as you’d expected milling about. However, it took a good thirty minutes to reach the bank. As you shuffled your way up to the door, you found yourself sorely regretting your impromptu decision to walk. Your shoulders were aching from the weight of your backpack, and you were pretty sure your shoes had caused blisters to form on the back of your feet. You almost wished you had called a cab.

Pushing open the glass door to the bank, you made your way over to a blond middle-aged woman sitting behind what looked like a welcoming desk. She glanced up at you and asked you a question in what sounded like gibberish. You stared at her, trying to process that what she said until it clicked that, duh you were in Sweden.

Oops, The blond woman staring at you in expectation.

“Uh...I don’t speak Swedish?” You tried while shuffling your feet.

The woman waved a hand, “No problem. How can I help you?”

You almost wilted in relief. “I need to exchange my currency, if that’s alright.”

The woman raised an eyebrow. “You do realize you could’ve done that at the airport, yes?”

You blinked and started to fiddle with your backpack strap. “Oh...no I didn’t know that…”

“Well, you can use that information next time. Why don’t you go have a seat and I’ll go get someone to do that for you,” the woman said. She pushed herself up from her desk went to talk to an Omnic you hadn’t realized was sitting another desk in the back.

Omnic weren’t rare from where you came from, on the contrary, after the Omnic Crisis, many flooded the Houston area. Your parents however made it a point not to interact with them as you grew up. As a result, every time you saw one, you couldn’t help but feel a little awed. They were technological marvels, and despite the negative attitudes your parents held towards them, you really didn’t mind them.

You realized you were just standing where the woman had left you, so you turned and went to sit on a brown leather couch tucked in the corner of the room. You tapped your leg against the ground as you waited, your eyes darting about and taking in the small line of people waiting to talk to a bank consultant.

Suddenly, the wall beside you exploded.

Rubble flew in your direction and you found yourself yelping as you scrambled to get away from the explosion. You tripped over a coffee table that had been knocked over, and you found yourself on the ground.

Screams echoed about the bank as people tried to get away. A maniacal laughter filled the room as two vaguely familiar figures stepped through the hole in the wall.

“Well wouldja look at that, ‘Hog. Looks like we got ourselves a few exy lookin’ fellows in here, don’ we?” Crowed a soot covered man with a peg leg and robotic arm. He shuffled into the room, a giant yellow gun grasped in his mechanical hand. You couldn’t help but stare at his hair. _Was that fire?_

A huge, round bellied man, who you assumed to be this ‘Hog’ person, stepped in after the maniac with his hair on fire. A black mask covered Hog’s face, and despite the (admittedly) frightening situation you almost felt yourself giggle when you noticed it looked like a pig. Your eyes drifted down to his belly. The pig tattoo nearly did you in. For a couple of bank robbers, they certainly had a few...interesting choices in appearance .

During your observation of the bank robbers, the lanky looking guy had taken it upon himself to empty out the bank’s patron’s pockets. Hog stood menacingly in front of the exit and hole in the wall while you both watched as the lanky fellow practically danced around everyone. You thought that Hog hadn’t noticed you sprawled out on the floor next to him, but when you attempted to move, the huge man’s head swiveled to look pointedly at you. The large hook in his meaty hands kindly persuaded you to just sit still.

Despite you not moving, Hog seemed to tilt his head and take a step closer to you. You didn’t move as the man bent down and grabbed your arm to yank you up.

Then he said your name.

“P-pardon?” You stuttered when you found yourself placed unsteadily on your feet.

“That’s your name, innut?” Hog replied in a deep voice you faintly remembered.

“Ye-yeah. That’s me.”

“Didn’t expect ta see you here,” He rumbled as he proceeded to go back to his guard duty.

“I-I’m sorry, but who are you again?” You asked as you attempted to straighten your clothes.

“Oi, who you got there, ‘Hoggie?” The lanky man asked as he stepped over to you and Hog. The big man merely stated your name again, and the lanky man appeared confused for a few seconds before he looked positively way too excited. “Isn’t that the person we were supposed to meet tomorrah?”

Hog nodded and turned towards you. You looked back at the two with your mouth agape and eyebrows raised as everything clicked in your mind.

“Nice ta meet ya, mate,” the lanky man greeted as he reached out a hand for you to take. You dazedly took it and shook it. “The name’s Junkrat. My mate here is Roadhog.”

“Oh...I know,” you replied .

Because those shady employers? Turns out they were one of the most wanted criminals in the world.

Goodness Gravy what did you get yourself into?

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright alright, I finally made my self-indulgent Junkrat/reader fanfic. Will probably have a bit Roadhog/reader. This is more than likely gonna be more like drabbles/ one-shots all strung together since I barely got a plot going in my head. Oh well this was just an outlet for my love for the trashcan known as junkrat. Also pardon the half-assedness on like everything.


	2. Bankrupt Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you get a job, but your bosses are insane

Honestly, in retrospect, out of all the things you expected to happen after being witness to a bank robbery, getting hired to your first major job was definitely not one of them.

After a quick and mostly silent discussion with his cohort, Junkrat pulled out two bombs with cheeky smiley faces in order to cradle them in the crook of his arm. Roadhog placed his arm behind your shoulder and ushered you out through the hole in the wall with Junkrat skittering behind you. His grin flashed brightly as he hugged all the wallets he had procured to his chest and didn't seem to mind the bombs digging into his arm. Later he would tell you that he and ‘Hog had wanted to loot the safes as well, but since their potential employee was on the scene, they figured that they should book it out of there with you in tow. (“Ya saw us, and ya woulda seen us tomorrah anyway. Couldna have ya goin’ off and blabberin’ to the coppers, right? Plus ya got Roadie’s fake phone numba’. Wouldna want ‘em trackin’ us with that, yeah?”)

You were sort of surprised that your paranoia didn't sink in immediately after you left the crime scene. In fact, you were quite numb. The area surrounding you was blurred, and you didn't feel the slightest bit concerned when Junkrat coaxed you into a sidecar for a motorcycle. You distantly noted that the wallets were plopped down on the floor beneath you as Junkrat squeezed in behind you. It was the sounds of the police sirens whirring away a few blocks down that really made you snap back to reality.

The motorcycle started up with a loud roar and soon you found yourself clinging for dear life as Roadhog sped down the road. The air turned frigid and started to nip at your face, which in turn caused your eyes to water. Too afraid to let go of the sides of the cart, you beared with it.

“What- what the hell?!” you shrieked as Roadhog wove through traffic and nearly crashed into a bus in front of you. At the last second the huge man jerked the wheel and swerved around it.

“Relax, mate, ‘Hog’s got this!” Junkrat said loudly into your ear in order to be heard over the roaring wind. “Don't worry, we’ve done this plenty of times!”

“Oh, well I guess that's reassuring,” you replied drily. Despite Junkrat’s words, your grip on the car’s sides didn't lessen. You turned your body slightly so you could look at him. A wide grin took up most of his face, and you couldn't help noticing the gold tooth nestled beside his right cuspid.  “So, uh, mind sharing where we're going?”

“‘Hog ‘nd I got this decent room a few miles outta the city. Imma guess he’s takin’ us there,” Junkrat said as he glanced over his shoulder. He gave an excited laugh that reminded you of a kid at a theme park.  You peered around his shoulder to see what amused him.

You gave a little whine when you saw the three cop cars racing around the corner in effort to catch up with the motorcycle.

Junkrat gave a high pitched giggle as he  reached to something on his waist.  A black switch was clutched in his hand, thumb poised over the button. The bombs slipped from his arm bressed to his side and into his waiting free hand. With stable legs, the blonde stood up in the cart and tossed the bombs into the road.

He then lifted the switch but didn't immediately press it. Instead, he glanced down at you and playfully suggested that you cover your ears. After a few seconds, the cars barely went out of sight, and the blonde pressed his thumb down  on the button.

Nothing happened for approximately .2 second. Then a bright flash of light in the distance and the loudest noise you ever heard.

“Di-Did you just blow up the cops chasing us?!” You yelled in mild horror as flames licked up at the sky behind you.

“Oh, you bet I did!” Junkrat replied gleefully.

You slowly turned back to face the front. You hands let go of the sides of the sidecar and you brought them up to cover your face. “I'm with mad men.”

Junkrat chuckled and you felt the vibration on your back as he settled back down. “That's an understatement, mate.”

 

\---

 

When Junkrat said they had a decent room, you didn't think he was being serious. Honestly, you expected the place to look dingy and worn down like the local Motel 6 a few blocks from your rundown apartment downtown. Instead when the motorcycle pulled up to a rather fancy looking establishment, you felt mildly impressed.

Roadhog pulled into the parking lot and guided the vehicle over to a cluster of trees. When he put the thing in park, you shakily climbed out of the sidecar. Roadhog got off the motorcycle and went to lumber over to a back entrance.

“Well that was fun. Nothin’ like a good ol’ car chase to get the blood pumpin’,” Junkrat remarked. He jumped out of the sidecar and proceeded to gather the wallets strewn on the floor of the car.

“I guess,” You replied uneasily, unsure if you should wait for Junkrat or head in after Roadhog. Junkrat made the decision for you as he shoved some of the wallets at you. You blinked and curved your arms around the things.

“C’mon, I'm sure Roadie wants to discuss your pay and what not.” Junkrat slapped your back as he walked by. You'd think his limping gait would slow him down, but no it almost took you running to catch up with the bugger when you finally processed what he said.

“Wait, wait, hold up, does that mean you’re just, what, going to hire me? Without like, I don’t know, seeing my credentials or anything?” You inquired incredulously. “I thought I was here for an interview?”

You both stepped into a dimly lit hall with sparkling marbles floors. Fancy fake torchlights lined the walls; at the end of the hall right next to a set of polished silver elevator doors, one of the rooms had its door wide open. Junkrat hobbled down over to the door and you followed.

“Well, ya see, ‘Hog took care of all the research and the like. He’s bloody smart ‘bout those kinda things, and since it was his idea to invest in a personal doctor, I figured he wouldna have picked ya if he wasn’t for certain you were the right deal,” he explained matter-of-factly. “Since I don’t have any real problems with ya so far, ‘nd ya don’t look too dumb, I figure you’d be an alright addition to our merry duo.”

“So that’s it then? I’m hired? Just like that? I didn’t even do anything! I was literally in  bank you were robbing and you just decided to just string me along with you!” You argued. Honestly this guy had to be a joke. No way were these guys (some of the most wanted criminals in the world might you add) just gonna hire you. They didn’t even know you! Well...maybe they might have done some extensive weird background check on you, but that was besides the point.

“Look, mate, why don’t you just come inside, sit down, ‘nd let ‘Hog talk to ya.” Junkrat jerked his head towards the giant bed in the middle of the room. You stared at him for a couple seconds before turning to comply. “Oh,” Junkrat began as he plopped the wallets onto a duffle bag thrown near the door,” Just leaves those here.” You glanced at the wallets in your arms and then went to toss them onto the dufflebag. You then went to go sit on the bed. Junkrat disappeared out the room, leaving you in silence.

Roadhog appeared from the bathroom, his mask still in place but his weapons were tucked away. He stopped a few feet from the bed and crossed his meaty arms. You peered up at him, thumbs twiddling away in your lap. After a few more awkward heartbeats of this weird staring contest, you finally broke the silence,“Okay…? So, Junkrat says you’re just willing to hire me already. I just want to know why?"

“You’re desperate. You’re obviously skilled if your grades and the comments on most of the reports I saw indicate anything. You know what you’re doing and you need money. We know how to do what we do and we need a medic. Figured you’d be more than willing to be hired by us.”

“Well, I don’t really have a choice, especially if I don’t want to die because I know where one of your hideouts are…” You trailed off with a nervous chuckle looked off to the side. Roadhog’s silence pretty much proved your words to hold a ring of truth. You swallowed the saliva in your mouth. “So...what are you willing to pay me?

“Every heist we get an estimate of a hundred thousand dollars give or take. You get 45% of the cut and we get 55%.”

You gaped.

“You help heal us when we get in a pinch, and we pay you to do that. Do we have a deal?” Roadhog offered his hand.

You reached out to take it. “Well, How can I say no?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so like, sorta surprised so many people seem interested in this? Anywho thanks for the comments and kudos, really appreciate them. Also don't expect an update every day, I'm a slow writer mostly lol.


	3. Gunpowder for Sale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Junkrat teaches you how to shoot

 

**Lacoste, France**

**\---**

“You know...I don’t think I’ve ever held a gun, much less fire one,” You mused as you twisted the small pistol near your face.

“Didn’t ya live in Texas? Shouldn't you know somethin’ about guns?” Junkrat asked from a few feet away. He was sitting cross legged on the ground, wildflowers swaying around him as he fiddled with a bomb prototype.

You scoffed as you peered down the barrel of the gun. “As if. My parents wouldn't let me even talk about guns, much less near one. If they knew I was holding one right now, I'm pretty sure my mother would have a stroke and heart attack.” You brought the gun down after a thoughtful pause. “Though that probably wouldn't be a bad thing now that I think about it.”

Junkrat didn't comment, so you looked over at him curiously. He had a pensive look, his tongue poking from the corner of his mouth and eyes squinted as he jiggle one of the components of the bomb. You waited a few seconds for him to say something. When it became apparent that Junkrat wasn't even paying the slightest bit of attention to you, you heaved an exasperated sigh and turned back to the targets Roadhog  had set up for you to practice shooting with.

The day after being hired, Roadhog immediately started packing and advised that you get ready to leave. Cranky after sleeping on the floor ( Junkrat slept with Roadhog in the bed), you complied with a glare at the giant man’s back. Within an hour you all piled into the motorcycle and sidecar. The junkers’ belongings were everywhere, and you didn't know how you felt about being forced to be pushed up against Junkrat’s bare chest. Despite the chilly weather, the man was like a furnace and offered you warmth that almost had you leaning back into him. However, he was a potentially insane stranger who was also your employer and half naked.

You decided that you wouldn't think about it.

After a few days of being on the road, Roadhog eventually parked you all in a little village outside Lacoste, France and asked you if you knew how to shoot a gun. You burst out laughing, but when you noticed the giant man was serious, you coughed into your hand and told him no.

Roadhog didn't reply outright; instead he handed you a pistol from from a bag strapped to the motorcycle. He then  gestured for  you and Junkrat to follow him to some trees on the side of the road. You hiked through the woods until you came across a fairly cleared out field filled to the brim with wild flowers. As you and Junkrat started towards the center of the field, Roadhog disappeared into the undergrowth. He reappeared seconds later with three large, rotting tree branches. He circled the edge of the clearing until he paused and suddenly stabbed one of the branches into the ground. He then proceeded to do the same to the other two a few feet apart from each other in a mostly straight line.  He turned to you and rumbled that you needed to practice shooting while he took care of some business.

Thus, your current situation.

You had yet actually fire the gun. Instead you had stood there, studying it. To be honest, you didn’t how you felt holding the weapon. All your life you had held this mentality that you wanted to save lives, not take them. Yet, here you were, gun in hand and learning how to potentially kill someone someday.

Figuring you might as well get it over with, you raised the gun with one arm to eye level, squeezed your eyes shut, and fired.

You yelped when the kickback jolted through your arm. Junkrat looked up at the direction you shot in and tsked. He placed the bomb he was working on on the ground and then moved to get up. “What were ya doin’, shootin’ with ya eyes closed? You completely missed!” He scolded playfully as he went to stand by you.

You grimaced. “...Sorta?”

“I won’t lie, I do that sometimes, shoot blindly, but ya only just learnin’. Ya should probably keep ya eyes open, mate. Else you might shoot my bloody arm off on accident. Here, shoot the target on the left,” He gestured towards said target and waited for you to do so.  

You held out the one arm again and right before you were about to shoot, Junkrat grabbed your other arm and brought it up.You jumped slightly at the contact and tried not to notice that his hands were really warm on your skin. He flattened your hand from its curled up fist. He then made your curl your fingers around the hilt of the gun. “Ya should probably use both hands; it makes the kickback more bearable. Now relax, don’ need ya to be all tense and makin’ your aim worse. Ah, yep, perfect. Now try firin’.”

You breathed shakily through your nose, trying to ignore the stuttering of your heart. You weren't used to being so casually touched by someone, especially a total stranger. However, Junkrat seemed oblivious to your racing heart, and instead gazed encouragingly at you. You brought your attention back to the target. With another shaky breath, you squeezed the trigger. The loud bang of the gun caused you to flinch and mess up your aim. When you opened your eyes, you saw that you hadn't knicked the wood of the branches. You tried this several more times, every one causing you to flinch and miss your mark. Eventually the gun clicked empty.

Frustrated, you spun to go stalk off. “I can't do this. This is stupid! I don't see why Roadhog thinks I need to learn how to shoot. I mean I'm just the doctor, right? I shouldn't have to shoot anyone.”

“Hey hey, wait!” Junkrat hobbled after you. His mechanical hand grasped your shoulder and twisted you around. “Ya know Roadie has the right idea here. We're infamous criminals, plenty of people will be shootin’ at us, an’ us at them. Your bound to be caught in one of those firefights, so it's only logical that ya learn how to defend yourself.”

“But I can't shoot right! Everytime I flinch and the bullet goes away from the target instead of towards it,” you argued.

“How ‘bout this, we play a little game, yeah? If ya can shoot and hit one of the markers,  I'll answer any question ya have. If ya flinch an’ miss, ya gotta tell me answers to the questions I have. That way I can help ya, and we can make it more o’ a team buildin’ exercise.”

“That's hardly fair! You know I'm going to miss half the time!” You protested.

He grinned cheekily. “Guess You’ll have ta let that motivate ya.”

You really didn't want to do this, but that grin looked way too smug for your liking. “Fine. Okay. Just give me a few seconds to compose myself.”

Junkrat gave one of his high pitched laughs and took a step back. “Sure, mate, take ya time.”

You brought a hand up to run it through your hair. With the other hand you lightly tapped the gun against your thigh. Taking a deep breath you turned towards the targets and got in the stance Junkrat showed you. Your brows furrowed and your mouth pursed as you allowed your index finger to hover over the trigger.

“Don' think ‘bout it too hard. Just relax.” Junkrat hovered beside you, mechanical hand resting on the small of your back in encouragement.

You gave a miniscule nod. After a few seconds, you fired.

You didn't flinch, but the kickback caught you off guard again (you were going to have to ice it after this). The shot went wide and you gave a growl of annoyance.

“S’okay, mate. Now, what's ya favorite color?” Junkrat asked.

You blinked. “Uh...orange.”

“‘Kay, good. Now, try again.”

You tried again and missed.

“Now, what's your middle name?”

You frowned. “Shouldn't you know my middle name?”

Junkrat tutted, “Ah ah, I ask the questions right now, remember?”

You side eyed him before giving your middle name.  After firing again and missing, he gave you another question to which you answered.

You and Junkrat kept  up this game of questions for about thirty minutes, and by the end of it you miraculously felt better and more relaxed.

You even made a hit. Albeit not a very well aimed hit, but it counted. You had gaped at it, surprised that you could see the knick the bullet had caused in the wood. You then started jumping around in excitement. “I did it! You see that, Junkrat? I actually hit it!”

Junkrat  laughed at your antics and asked you what question you wanted to ask him.

You paused. “I...uh...what's your real name?”

“What ya mean ya don' know my name? Shouldn't ya know tha’?” He mocked with his toothy grin.

“Oh shush and just answer the question.”

“Jamison Fawkes at ya service,” He stated proudly.  “Nice to formally make ya acquaintance.”

“Likewise, Jamison.”

“Now,” Junkrat started as he picked up the gun you had tossed on the ground in your excitement, “Let's see if ya can do tha’ again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos/comments/bookmarks! I really appreciate them
> 
> Also sidenote, I finally got overwatch so expect updates to be even slower because I've been playin it nonstop


	4. Freezer Burned Coins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you're really cold and can't figure out how your bosses can sleep without shirts.

Paris, France

\---

 

For two months you all stayed in the tiny village. You spent that time learning how to (somewhat) fight from your employers. While Junkrat was constantly encouraging you, Roadhog would stand stoically off to the side and only say anything only if he thought you needed to fix something. Eventually, the bodyguard deemed you at least semi-combat ready and loaded everyone onto the motorcycle. This time, you made sure to buy a coat and wear it.

When you reached Paris’ city limits, Roadhog put on a disguise and went off to secure a hotel. Junkrat stayed with you, helping you “guard” the loot you had.  You guys mostly lounged around on the motorcycle, Junkrat complaining every so often that ‘Hog was taking too long and you reading in the sidecar. After what seemed like the thousandth time that Junkrat remarked that Roadhog was taking too long, you told him he was being too impatient and that he needed to find something to entertain himself.

You immediately regretted your words when your reading was interrupted by the sound of something being tossed and a small explosion from one of Junkrat’s cherry bombs.

You scrambled up from your reclining position. “What the hell are you doing?” 

Junkrat flashed a grin before plucking a cherry bomb from his pocket and tossing it at a few fat pigeons feeding nearby. “I'm entertainin’ myself like ya asked.”

When the bomb went off, the pigeons squawked and fluttered off in a flurry of feathers. You pinched the bridge of your nose. “I didn't mean for you to start tossing bombs around and getting the cops called on us!”

“Ah calm ya self, mate, not like anyone's ‘round anyway.”

“There could be people in the buildings around us!”

Junkrat heaved a melodramatic sigh before draping himself over the motorcycle. “Ah you're no fun.”

“I'm just trying to make sure we don't get dragged off to jail before you can even do what you came here to do,” you argued as you bookmarked the page you were on on your electronic reader.

 

Junkrat huffed but didn't reply. You reached over and combed your fingers through his hair, trying not to mind the debris and soot. It was a sort of habit you had picked up in the two months you've been with the junkers. You had a weird fixation with running fingers through hair, whether that be your own hair or someone else's. Your family hadn't minded when you played with their hair , and most of your friends save for a few hadn't either. In all honesty you thought your employers would object to you playing with their hair, but when you had accidentally came up behind Junkrat one day while he was working, you had started to idly play with the ends of his charred hair. He had looked back at you, confused at first but eventually he shrugged it off. Ever since then he seemed to ignore your habit, and even Roadhog didn't seem to mind when you had slicked your hand over his ponytail when he was sitting and fixing his gun. 

Needless to say the motion calmed you, and you noticed it calmed your employer down too. You both stayed like that until Roadhog came back with a hotel room key in tow.

He didn't really comment on you both being draped over the motorcycle, and instead lead you all to the hotel you were staying in. It wasn’t as fancy as the one outside of Stockholm, but this one at least had two nicely made beds (you had to either deal with the ground or a makeshift cot for the past two months since you hadn't felt inclined to share a bed with either of the Junkers).

Roadhog plopped his things on the bed farthest from the window and next to the heater, so you were forced to put your things in the  other bed. You glanced over and noticed Junkrat chattering excitedly to his giant friend. You sighed and sat on the bed. You pulled out your electronic reader and began to read,  trying to tune out the Junkers’ conversation. Eventually they both settled down and you were gifted with peace and quiet (A rare thing nowadays).

All would’ve been fine after that save for one small detail. You were freezing. Around midnight you figured you should get some sleep, but alas, the cold sneaking in from the cracks in the window kept you up. You still had on your coat and a nest of blankets swaddling you, but after hours of laying in bed with your skin pebbled with goosebumps and teeth chattering, you sat up and looked over at Roadhog and Junkrat.

Roadhog blocked your view of Junkrat, but you knew from experience that the lanky junker would be curled around Roadhog’s arm. You also knew that they both  had forgone shirts (like usual), but you couldn’t fathom why they weren’t as cold as you were. Then it dawned on you that they had the heater blasting right on them. You felt a tiny prick of annoyance when you realized that was Roadhog’s plan all along.

You crept over to their side, making sure your footsteps were light. You had to squeeze near the side of the bed, but you figured the heat wafting from the heater was worth the discomfort. You nearly sobbed in relief when the warmth enveloped your cold fingers and toes. 

You slid down to where you were sitting, knees pressed to your chest and arms out to allow your fingers to get warm. You sighed and tilted back your head. You felt your skin slowly heat up, and you started to blink lazily at the ceiling.

“Wh-what ya doin’ down there, mate? Don’cha have a bed?” you heard Junkrat sleepily mumble.

You felt a blush prickle on your cheeks. You were able to play it off and rolled your head to look over at Junkrat. “I got cold, and you guys were hogging all the heat so I came over here. Don't worry...I'll head back to bed eventually.”

He leaned up on his good elbow (his prosthetics were laid carefully on the nightstand)  and looked down at you. “Well...why don’cha just sleep with us? We have a heist tomorrah...don’ want ya all tired,” He reasoned. “Plus, It’s pretty warm up here.”

“Oh, no, no, no, I’m fine, really,” You quickly assured as you tried to scoot out from beside the bed. When you stood up you immediately felt the warmth being sucked out of you.

“Ya sure ‘bout that, mate? Ya already got gooseflesh.”

“Yeah...yeah I'm fine,” you replied as you went to go dive into your bed. The sheets were icy and you sucked in a sharp breath from the sensation.

“Okay, suit ya self.” Junkrat shrugged and flopped back down on the bed.

You sighed and tried curling up on yourself to preserve heat. It didn't really work. You soon felt your teeth chattering, but you refused to move back towards the heater. You must’ve been making too much noise because Roadhog grumbled something to Junkrat before rolling over and sitting up.

“Come over here,” He rumbled. You stared at him, not really processing what Roadhog wanted. When you didn’t head his order, the giant man heaved a tired sigh. “Look you’re makin’ too much noise over there and I can’t sleep. Come over here and warm up so you can stop making noise.”

The offer sounded really tempting. You sat up and placed your feet on the ground. When your hesitation caused you to wait too long to get up, Roadhog impatiently stood up and walked over to your side of the room. He glanced down at you before grasping your arm in a surprisingly almost gentle grip and towing you over to the bed. He then grabbed your waist on both sides and placed you in the middle of the bed.

Junkrat peered up at you sleepily, an equally sleepy smile toying his lips. He patted the space next to him in encouragement. You slowly laid yourself on the bed and sucked in a surprised breath when the bed dipped dangerously as Roadhog settled back down.

The body heat of the two Junkers coupled with the heater caused you body to thaw out. You snuggled more into the blankets, not even noticing that Junkrat had scooted closer to you and was lightly hugging your arm. Nor did you notice Roadhog rolling over onto his back and giving out a huff as he settled.

One thing you did notice was that maybe Junkrat had the right idea always sleeping with Roadhog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so ya...more pointless maybe fluff. Sorry? hahahaha
> 
> anyway, loving Overwatch, way more fun than I thought it'd be. 
> 
> I'm gonna add an actiony bit next chapter...or at least that's the plan lolol
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks! I love knowing other people like this.


	5. Into the Melting Pot of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and the boys go on your first heist

 

“Oh I can't do this.  Please, can I just… you know, sit this one out?” You pleaded from your seat in the sidecar. Your  grip on the sides was nearly painful, but you refused to budge despite the eerie stare of Roadhog’s mask and Junkrat insistent grin.

“C’mon mate, it ain't that bad! I swear, we got ya back, don' we Roadie?” Junkrat assured as he spun to look at Roadhog. He turned back to you. “Plus you'll patch us up if we get into a spot, yeah?”

“I mean...that's the plan...supposedly,” you muttered as you sunk further into your seat. “What if we get caught? I can't go to jail! I won't be able to survive in there! Plus my parents would find some way to kill me!”

“Ah, relax mate, we've haven't been caught in a long while, I'd say we're pros at this! Just follow behind us and ya should be fine! I swear it!” Junkrat placed his robotic arm on your shoulder and gave it a little shake.

You gave a whine. Deciding that protesting anymore would be useless, you used the sides of the car to help you hoist yourself out and turn towards your employers. You tried to comfort yourself by thinking that you would be compensated for this and that these guys were professionals (if there were such a thing).

“Okay...Okay fine. But if we get caught I'm totally holding it against ya’ll,” you warned feebly as you followed after Roadhog. The giant man gave a grunt of acknowledgment while Junkrat let out a shrill laugh.

“Sure, mate, whatever ya say.”

\---

The bombs weren't the worse part. No, after being subjected to Junkrat testing his supplies, you were quite used to the loud booms that accompanied the junkers. 

It was the screaming of the people inside the bank that got you.

After approaching the bank at the edge of the city that the junkers had been scoping out for the past 3 hours, Junkrat skittered over to the side entrance, grenade launcher held at the ready as Roadhog sidled up behind him. You made sure to duck behind the hulking man as the junkers stepped In front of the door’s sensor. You all then proceeded to slink into the main lobby.

No one took note of your entrance. There weren't a lot of people idling in the lobby to begin with so that was probably why. The only ones really were two security guards who had been patrolling the area but were now striking up a conversation with a receptionist. Everyone seemed absorbed with what they were doing, and an encompassing quiet filled the area.

Junkrat gave a snicker and aimed his grenade launcher at the corner beside the trio of people. He pulled the trigger and a pop sounded as the bomb was released to the air. You had to bite your lip in order to not make a sound as the bomb bounced on the tile floor before exploding.

The blood curdling screams from the people as they struggled to run caused you to wince and bring your hands up to cover your ears. Roadhog and Junkrat however wasted no time and made their way over to the receptionist desk. Junkrat jumped over the counter and hobbled towards the back while Roadhog raised his weapons towards the security guards. Both guards had thin, bleeding scratches adorning their faces, and their eyes turn horrified when they spotted Roadhog. A stream of frantic french burst from their mouths.

You backed up to a wall, heart pounding as you turned to look down the other side of the lobby. A bank teller, a thin, spindly man with dark hair and skin, was ducking  behind desks and crawling on his hands and knees towards different ones. When you noticed that his fingers were shakily trying to reach something under the desks, your eyes widened in realization, and you whipped your head in Roadhog’s direction. 

“Roadhog! That man over there, he's trying to contact the police!” you yelled.

“Then stop him!” Roadhog replied, hook shooting out to capture another security guard who had appeared running from around the corner with two other guards following after him. The hooked man gave a yelp as Roadhog tugged the guard to him and proceeded to shoot him directly in the chest. You felt a burning sensation crawl up your throat as you watched the man slump downward to the ground in a pool of blood.

Turning, you looked back at the bank teller and tried to make your way towards him. The teller looked up, panic in his eyes as he spoke rapid french to you, both hands raising up. You gulped and reached down for the pistol tucked in a holster wrapped around your hips. Steeling yourself, you shakily said, “Alright buddy, just...just step back from the desk.”

The man's eyes darted to your hand that was grasping the hilt of your gun. He looked up at you, pleading.

“C’mon guy, please? I don't wanna take my gun out, and I'm pretty sure you don't want me to either. So, just cooperate with me and everything will be alright, okay?”

The teller stared at you contemplatively before suddenly barrel rolling over to another desk and ducking underneath it. You hissed out a curse and darted to follow after him.

When you got behind the desk the teller was at, your cursing grew louder and more creative. The man had his whole hand pressed firmly to a red button, and when he saw you, he gave the nastiest glare you'd ever received. You brought the pistol out and aimed it at him. Without even thinking, you panicked and shot the man.

Surprisingly you didn't miss.

You watched, horrified as the man gasped and brought his hands to his shoulder that now was sporting a blossoming red spot on his white work shirt. You felt your food from breakfast attempt to come back up but you managed to keep it down as you shot again. The man screamed as another bullet entered his body. 

“Fuck, Roadhog! He pressed the button! You know, the big red one that I'm pretty sure notified the police!” you shouted with a hint of hysteria over the man's screaming. 

The bodyguard turned from his foes. You noticed that he himself had a few Knicks from bullets. Roadhog grunted in reply then shot down the last guard standing. He then lumbered over to you. 

“Get a hold of yourself,” he said as he grasped your arm and brought it down. “Don't go losin' your head now.” 

You took a shuddering breath as you closed your eyes for a few seconds. When your opened them again you peered back up again Roadhog, studying his pig-like mask. Realizing that you were in the company of a bodyguard who would kill to protect his charge (did you count as a charge now too?), you gave a feeble nod. “Okay,” you whispered. “I'm...Okay now...I think.”

Roadhog nodded before reaching down to tug up his pants. “Right. Les’ go round up the cash ‘Rat is gettin’.” 

You nodded, eyes darting down to look at the man you shot. You felt a shiver run up your spin and vomit tickle the back of your throat. 

“Jus’ don’t think about it,” Roadhog said as he used his arm to turn you away from the dead guard. “It wasn’t easy, the first, but ya get used to it.”

“That's the thing,” you replied as you were guided to the back of the bank, “I don't know if I want to get used to it.”

\---

 

You wanted to say that after that everything went smoothly.

But you'd be lying if you said that.

“Freeze,” ordered a voice in a heavy french accent. You of course stopped stuffing money into the bag Junkrat had given you. Your companions on the other hand both turned with their weapons drawn. 

You heard Junkrat snicker as he taunted, “Oh yeah, mate? I'm real scared of ya and ya taser.”

You turned your head and saw a French policeman with a stern look on his face. You felt a flush of shame as he looked over at you. You lightly kicked the bag away from you and turned your body all the way around.

Despite your meek and compliant demeanor, your employers’ raised weapons caused the officer to reach for a comm. at his belt. Roadhog, seeing the motion, shot at the man, but the officer was able to quickly tap the comm. for backup. Too bad for the cop he wouldn't live to see the backup arrive.

“Shite, gotta get outta here. C’mon, mates, before the rest of the coppers get here,” Junkrat said as he scooped up his loot and hobbled over to the door. You complied, bending over and hefting the bag over your shoulder. Roadhog followed behind, gun and hook raised menacingly.

Out in the hall, around twenty of France’s version of a SWAT team stood at the read, weapons poised in your direction. You sucked in at surprise breath and took a step back, bumping into Roadhog’s belly.

“Well this is as fine H’owd do ya do. Whelp, guess we're gonna have to find another way outta here,” Junkrat remarked as he brought out a mine. He tossed it on the wall next to him and the police tensed and prepared to shoot if necessary.

A woman of Asian descent walked forward, SWAT gear covering her body like armor. She raised a hand as if in peace and softly said, “Just put the weapons away and we'll not have to get rough with you.”

Junkrat snorted, thumb poised over the mine’s switch.

“Junkrat, please do what the lady says, I really don't want to be shot to death,” you murmured uneasily. You really just wanted to creep behind Roadhog and disappear.

A gun shot, a bullet whizzing through the air and hit the wall beside you. You flinched and brought up a hand, not even caring that you bag of money had crashed to the floor and spilled.

Junkrat gave a cry and pushed the button. Debris flew up, and you coughed as dust shoved itself in your mouth and nose. Roadhog pushed you forward and scooped up the cash. He followed after Junkrat as you tried to compose yourself.

Yelling filled the hallway. You blinked quickly as a seemingly flood of cops surged forward and attempted to tackle you. You yelped and darted through the hole in the wall.

A gunshot fired and barely grazed your leg. You cried in pain, but continued to limp forward to the two men about to ride off in the motorcycle.

“Thanks for the warning, guys! I really appreciate it!” you yelled as you jumped in after Junkrat. The lanky man grinned down at you as you ducked down. He tossed what looked like a bear trap off near the entrance he made.

“When you're with us mate, ya always gotta be thinkin’ on ya feet! Now, Roadie, get us outta here will ya, ya big lug!” Junkrat replied as he aimed his frag launcher at the hole in the wall.

The motorcycle roared as Roadhog turned to speed off. You peeked over the sides of the sidecar, watching as Junkrat squeezed the trigger and laughed manically. His bombs lay scattered about the entrance, blowing up just as the police attempted to follow after you. You yelped when they started shooting.

The whirring of a helicopter caused you to look up. Your face drained of blood. “Really?! Are you serious!”

Roadhog looked up before turning back to the road. He made a sharp turn that caused you to yelp and clutch the side car’s sides in a death grip.

The helicopter swiveled in an attempt to follow you, but the trees you were heading for deterred their plan.

Branched whipped at you, snagging the sides of the motorcycle. You scrunched your eyes tightly, hoping that not being able to see the motorcycle accident waiting to happen would prevent it.

Junkrat’s high pitched laugh caused you to peek your eyes open. You caught a tire being thrown behind the motorcycle (you offhandedly wondered where it had been stored because as big as the motorcycle was, it wasnt  _ that _ big). Your eyes boggled out of your head as Roadhog took a few more turns. It reminded you of a rollercoaster. Just a more dangerous, less controlled one. You felt a little dizzy from it to be honest.

Suddenly, the motorcycle went flying and you screamed. It was cut off though as the vehicle landed heavily on the road and sped off to the outskirts of the city. The helicopter, a few hundred feet back, seemed to be hovering over a certain spot in the mini-forest. A black speck shut up into the air and you gaped as it exploded in front of the ‘copter.

You turned back to the front, mouth dry and heart beating incredibly fast in your chest. The high from the adrenaline caused you to feel even more dizzy. Immense relief also filled you.

“Well...I guess they won't be following us anymore,” you mused dazedly.

You weren’t quite sure how you felt about that.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao, idk where I was going with this...oh well...also I have no clue what any of France's police force thingy consists of, so sorry to the people that live there...? This was really halfassed on that sorry!
> 
> btw does anyone have any song recs for this fic? I'm trying to come up with a playlist to listen to while writing and I have a few songs already but I wouldn't mind more.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks. Ya'll rock!


	6. Thoughtful Donations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you deal with a guilty conscience

 

**Germany**

 

 You spent the hours after the heist attempting to patch everyone up. Eventually you grew tired of trying to heal in a moving vehicle and insisted that you stop for the night. Roadhog begrudgingly complied and you all found yourself camping in the middle of the woods about a hundred feet from the road.

A roaring campfire that Roadhog had built flickered in front of you, and you sighed in appreciation as you soaked up its warmth.

Junkrat sat a few inches away from you, tinkering with his mechanical arm. A few bandages wrapped around his good arm and his chest, but thankfully the junker hadn't been hurt too badly. Roadhog had refused to be seen, instead insisting that you take care of Junkrat. You tried persuading the large man to let you take a look at him, but eventually gave up once Junkrat took his bodyguard’s side. After that Roadhog went off into the woods, leaving you and Junkrat alone.

You sat on the ground and sighed as you tilted your head back with your eyes closed. You had a terrible ache in your head (you thought it was from stress), and your leg throbbed every time you moved it.

You heard the jingle of metal and the tell tale sound of Junkrat’s canteen being opened. You peeked over at him as he gulped down his canteen’s contents. You watched in mild fascination as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed.

Junkrat looked over at you and brought the canteen away from his lips. He used his other hand to swipe at his mouth. Smacking his lips he grinned as he tilted the canteen towards you. “Want some? I see ya eyein’ it.”

“I uh...don't drink alcohol,” you replied with a shrug. “Sorry.”  You had in college, but after a rather unpleasant encounter with the inhibitor Junior year, you swore yourself off the stuff.

Junkrat laughed while shaking his head. “This ain’t alcohol, mate, this is milk tea.”

You stared at him in confusion. “You carry...milk tea...in a flask?”

Junkrat shrugged. “I mean why not? S’not like I need ta be gettin’ wasted on the job. ‘Sides ol’ Roadie introduced me ta it an’ it's the best damn stuff I've ever tasted.”

You raised a brow. “Okay.”

Junkrat tilted the flask in your direction again and gave it a little shake. “C’mon, try it. Swear ya’ll like it.”

You contemplated the flask for a few seconds before reaching out and grabbing it. You brought it to your face, gave it a little sniff, then cautiously placed it at your lips. You tilted the canteen and swallowed the sweet drink.

You licked your lips after bringing the canteen away from your face. “Huh. Not bad.”

“Told ya,” Junkrat replied smugly with a grin that showed off his gold tooth.

“I guess you were right,” you said with a smile.

You returned the canteen back to its owner and went back to soaking up the fire. Junkrat went back to fiddling with his arm. You leaned back on your hands and looked over at the junker. The firelight kissed his skin, causing an orange glow to appear on his features. The charred tips of his hair and the soot on his body contrasted nicely with the color.

You eyes trailed down to his hand that was  fiddling with his mechanical arm. Your eyes then went to the peg leg and pondered how he got it.

_Probably from one of his bombs_ , you mused. You wouldn't dare ask him though. It felt too personal, like you were crossing a line.

Thinking about Junkrat’s bombs caused you to think about earlier. It made you think about the bank. The people who were just trying to do their job...and how you and your employers had most likely killed a good handful.

A pang of intense guilt overwhelmed you and tears pricked at the corner of your eyes. You leaned forward, hands coming up to cover your face. It felt like a hole had opened in your chest, guilt lacing the edges of it. Your shoulders started to shake as a muffled sob suddenly burst forth from you. You froze when you realized that the sound had caused Junkrat to pause what he was doing.

“Hey, hey mate, ya...Okay there?” The blonde asked as he looked over at you.

You looked at him through the cracks of your fingers and felt a squirmy feeling in your stomach when you saw genuine concern in his eyes.

You gave a jerky nod before another sob erupted from you.

“Ah hell mate, ya’re not okay. Damn, I'm not very good wit’ cryin’, that's more of ‘Hog’s specialty, believe it or not,” Junkrat said as he scooted closer to you. He hesitantly laid a hand on your shoulder. When you didn't immediately shake it off he wrapped you in a semi-awkward one-armed hug.

“I-I am so, so sorry for just, bursting out into tears like this. I- I swear I'm fine I don't know why I just started crying,” you fibbed as you used your fists to rub the tears from your eyes.

“Oi, jus’ because we havena known each other for a long while don't mean I don't know when ya lyin’. Obviously it was somethin’ that upsetted you. If ya don’ wanna talk ‘bout it I'll respect tha’, but I don’ want ya lyin’ to me an’ tellin’ me it was nothin’. I thought we had a bit of trust here,” Junkrat replied. He squeezed you to his side and you laid your head onto his shoulder.

“I...well...it's about earlier today. I...I killed someone, Jamie. I looked into their eyes and I shot them. I killed someone who probably had a family and a life and I just stole that from them! And all those other people they all were just trying to do their job and we probably killed them! I just feel so...horrible, you know? Like I spent a good portion of my life learning to prevent death and here I am causing it,” you whispered, hearing the tears thick in your voice.

“Ah, mate. I won' pretend to understand, because me and Roadie? We been doin’ this for a while. Even before I hired Roadie I was killin’ and stealin’ to survive. Ya sorta have to out in the wasteland. If ya don’...well les’ just say that ya probably won’ be seein’ the next mornin’.” Junkrat looked down at you and shrugged. “Sometimes ya do what ya gotta do. I know this ain't the outback anymore, but the same kill or be killed rule still applies here.”

“I don't know, I mean…” You trailed off. Oh who were you kidding. You were the one who agreed to work for these guys. You subconsciously knew what that entailed. Yet here you were, crying over a decision that you made. The reassurance Roadhog had given you came back to you. Maybe you can deal with this...

After all, you needed the money.

You took a big breath, “you're right. I shouldn't be crying too badly over this. It...it was my choice and I have to live with it. I'm only doing what I have to do to survive.”

“I'm not sayin’ not to cry over it. If ya need a good cry, don’ stop ya self. Roadie told me it ain't good to bottle it all up all the time.”

You nodded. You both fell silent. You continued to lean into Junkrat’s warm shoulder. Junkrat started humming a song you couldn't recognize as he rolled a bombshell around in his palm.

It had been a good five minutes before Junkrat spoke up,“Ya know...I like it when ya say my name like that.”

You felt a blush rise to your cheeks. You had called him Jamie, something you hadn't done before. Even though you knew his name you chose to just keep calling him Junkrat. It made things less complicated in your opinion (plus you felt like it'd exclude Roadhog since you didn't even know his name).

“Oh...uh…” you trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“Ya should say it more often,” Junkrat continued.

“I mean...if you want me to?”

Junkrat shrugged and tilted his head to where he was looking at you. “I certainly wouldna mind. Sounds...nice. Not many people say my name anymore. I like the change.”

You felt a small smile curling at the end of your lip “Okay, Jamie.”

  
You tried not to notice the warm feeling that fluttered around in your stomach at the pleased grin on Junkrat’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya short chapter this time lol. Don't worry I think the next chapter should be a pretty big one (for this story anyway lmao).
> 
> Thanks to all the kudos/comments/bookmarks! 
> 
> If you wanna talk to me or anything (like give me song recs) visit my tumblr: jvnkraat.tumblr.com. I'm always down for talking and what not.


	7. Vandalizing a Dollar Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and Junkrat bond over hair dye

**Munich, Germany**

\---

You stood in the middle of a grocery store, a hoodie swallowing your form and your hood covering your face. You held about three natural colored hair dye boxes in the crook of your arm and one light blue color in your other hand. People passed by you, paying no mind as you struggled on what hair color you should pick. 

You had been grocery shopping with the junkers, waiting for them to finish buying the items you all needed when you spotted the aisle with hair dye. You had turned towards Roadhog, who was wearing a giant Hawaiian shirt and a giant pair of sunglasses (you snorted when you first saw the outfit), and told him you would be back in a few minutes. The giant man had nodded, telling you to not wander too far and went back to choosing ingredients for one of the meals he had planned. You hadn't noticed Junkrat peering  over at you from the other side of the cart, watching as you skittered over to the hair aisle.

The longer you stayed in Munich, the more you felt paranoid that you would be recognized. Despite only being involved with one heist, your description (since no one actually had a photo of you...yet) was plastered everywhere alongside your employers. Even though the two Junkers had devised disguises to mostly get away without being noticed too much, you still felt like someone would recognize you and you'd be arrested. When you saw the hair supplies aisle, the idea that you should just have a complete make over hit you.

Thus the current predicament at hand.

You made a noise at the back of your throat as you turned the hair dye box in your hand around. “I should go with something...plain...something that people will ignore. But then again...I've always wanted to dye my hair something cool,” you mumbled to yourself.

The sound of something tapping against the floor in a rhythmic fashion  caused you to look over in the direction you came. At first you were scared that it might have been some stranger there to threaten you with a pitchfork to come with them to the police station (yeah, yeah, it was dumb, but you swore you read a news story on something like that happening once in Kansas), but when you saw it was just Junkrat hobbling down the join you, you relaxed and offered him a shaky smile.

“What’cha doin’, mate?” he asked as he curiously peered at the box in your hand.

You glanced down at the hair dye. “Ah well I was seeing if I could get hair dye.”

Junkrat scrunched up his eyes. “How come? I like ya hair color as it is right now.”

You felt a warm glow in your chest as you smiled at him. “Well,you know how we've seen a few reports describing me? I figured I could change my appearance a bit to throw people off.”

He looked at you though fully for a few seconds before holding his right hand out. You looked at it, and when he wiggled his fingers, you gently placed the dye in his hands. He looked at the bo, then brought it up to be level with your head. You looked at him, curious as to what he was doing.

“Nope, not this color. Somethin’ less noticeable would be betta,” Junkrat stated as he placed the blue hair dye on one of the shelves.

“You're probably right,” you reluctantly agreed as you stared almost forlornly at the box placed on the shelf.

“‘Course I am. Now c’mon, we gotta go find out what else we can change on ya,” he said as he hobbled out of the aisle. You peered after him, still holding the other colors. 

“Ah...Jamie...I still have these other colors? Aren't you...going to look at them?” You held out your bundle with both hands.

“Nah, mate. Like I said, just pick the least noticeable color, an’ ya should be good.”

You whined in mild distress as you glanced down at the bundle. You closed your eyes and mentally played a game of eenie meanie miney moe. When you opened your eyes, you held firmly to the color you had chosen, and then you dumped the rest of the colors back on the shelf. With an apology to the staff, you darted after Junkrat

\---

 

After getting a haircut, you and Junkrat met up with Roadhog. The giant man had been done shopping for some time it seemed as he was sitting in a park outside with grocery bags piled around him. He looked up when you and Junkrat appeared and gave a grunt. He pushed himself off the ground and gathered up the bags. Junkrat swooped down to help as you crossed your arm nervously.

“Ah...sorry for the delay,” you apologized. The bodyguard looked at you before nodding and lumbering off down the road. You had all forgone the motorcycle while in the thick of the city, so you were all in for quite a walk You didn’t mind though because the walk wasn't so bad. The weather was way better than that in Houston, a cool breeze keeping the day from being too hot. There were plenty of people around to help blend in; people weren’t constantly staring at you and instead they went about their business. 

When you arrived at the hotel room, Roadhog went to go lay down. Junkrat followed you to the restroom as you prepped yourself to dye your hair. You tried to ignore the junker’s piercing gaze, but you weren't really successful with that. It reminded you too much of your instructors in med school. Constantly watching you and judging all your efforts.

Your hands shook slightly as you opened the box. You looked over at Junkrat. “D-Do you mind getting me a dirty shirt from my stuff?” 

“Sure, mate,” Junkrat chirped as he hopped off his seat on the toilet lid and back into the room.

You gave a soft sigh. You then peered over at the instruction on the box and proceeded to open the color and pour it into the bottle used to apply the dye. You were so focused on doing that that you didn't notice Junkrat until he tapped you on your shoulder. You jumped, hands fumbling the dye until they squashed the bottle to your chest.

“Ah...sorry? I thought ya saw me,” Junkrat said sheepishly. He held out the dirty shirt. You smiled shakily at him and grabbed it gently from his hand.

“It's my fault, really. I wasn't paying attention.” You looked over the shirt, feeling a bit chagrined that it was the one from your heist. Tiny patches of soot covered the whole material, and you were pretty sure that it had a hole or two hidden somewhere. You supposed it was suitable that you dyed your hair in it. Sort of like a symbolic thing, if you had been that type of person.

“Ah, don’ worry ‘bout it.” Junkrat sat back on the toilet seat, staring expectantly at you.

You pursed your lips for a second before taking a deep breath and turning away from him and the mirror. You weren't exactly shy about taking your shirt off in front of Junkrat (after all the man went around shirtless most of the time anyway), but the close quarters caused you to feel a bit embarrassed about your body...you weren't exactly the most in shape person.

You quickly threw off your shirt and put on the dirty one. You wrinkled your nose at the musky smell it had. When you turned back around you noted that Junkrat had sat back down, this time on the edge of the hotel room’s tub. You bit your lip thoughtfully before grabbing the gray towel that hung beside the tub. You placed the towel to where it would hang over the bowl of the sink. You then grabbed the tube of hair dye and took a deep breath.

“Don’ worry, I’m sure ita turn out fine, mate,” Junkrat assured as he went to cradle his chin in his palm.

“Let’s hope so,” you muttered quietly to yourself. 

Time passed in mostly silence, Junkrat content to fiddle with his arm and watch you, and you focused intently on spreading the color evenly through your hair.  You had almost forgot the junker was there until he finally spoke after twenty minutes. 

“Ya got some dye on ya neck,” He said, shifting around on the lid of the tub. 

You glanced over your shoulder at him. You then attempted to peer around at your neck by turning your back to the mirror. “Where at?”

He pointed. “Right there. See? No, not there, there.”

“Jamie, you’re not being very specific. Can you just clean it off for me, please? I don’t want it staining my skin,” you replied, a hint of exasperation in your voice.

The blonde shrugged and hopped up from his seat. He then leaned over to grab the towel and wet it a bit, not even bothering to check the temperature. Once he deemed it suitably damp (it was soaked through), he placed it near the hairline at the back of your neck. 

You yelped at the cold contact, your hands automatically going back to swat the cloth. “Jamie! Stop! Stop!”

He ducked back from your hands, a smile dancing in his voice. “Ah, sorry, mate, guess it was a bit too chilly for ya.”

“You freaking did that on purpose, you sadist!” You yelled. The excess water from the towel started to drip down your back and into your shirt.

“Nah, mate, what woulda given ya tha’ idea,” Junkrat replied. You turned and found that he was towering over you with that giant grin taking over his face.

You paused as you processed how close he was. His breath was fanning in your face, and you couldn’t be completely sure, but you thought it smelled like fresh fruit. When you realized that you had spent almost a moment too long in silence, you opened retorted sarcastically, “Well I don’t know, maybe that grin you have there on your face. It’s pretty telling there, ‘mate’.”

“Ah, are ya really mad at me?” Junkrat suddenly asked, his joking demeanor dropping in an instant. You stared at him in confusion.

“No, I’m not mad. I thought you were trying to be funny,” you said in puzzlement.

“Oh, it was. Itsa jus’...ya normally so serious tha’ I forgot tha’ ya normally don’ like my jokes,” Junkrat admitted. He glanced down at his feet before peering back down at you. 

“What? No! I love your practical jokes! I think they’re hilarious!” You replied with a scandalized tone. Did you really act like such a stick in the mud? Sure, you often played mother hen to the two junkers (though Roadhog did so too, just in a less gentle way), and sure you often scolded Junkrat for doing stupid things, but you had a sense of humor. You sometimes found Junkrat’s mischief to be hilarious, even if you often gently reprimanded him for doing some of it.

You stared up into his eyes (gosh had he always been so tall?), seeing that he was being completely serious. “Ah hell. I’m a stick in the mud to you aren’t I?”

Junkrat’s eyes widened. “No, no, tha’ isna what I said! Don’ go twistin’ my words on me!”

“That’s what you think though, isn’t it?” You replied with the beginnings of a pout. 

“No tha’ is not wha--” 

“No,I can’t let this go on!” You cried in sudden dramatics. You twirled to the sink, staring at yourself in thought for a few seconds before you turned on the faucet and cupped your hands underneath the water. When it started overflowing, you flung the water in Junkrat’s face.

The dirty australien sputtered, hands coming up. “What in the bloody fuck did ya do tha’ for?” 

You tossed water on him again, and he seemed to puff up like an agitated cat. “I’m showing you I’m not a stick in the mud.”

“No, it looks like ya givin’ me a bath! Stop!” Junkrat yelped as cold water splashed onto his skin.

“Don’t like the cold water do ya,” You taunted. After a few more seconds you stopped and stared at him. You tried to keep a straight face at the sight you saw, but your felt your facade crack as a laugh burst forth from you. “You should see your face right now,” You wheezed. He really did look the epitome of a drowned cat. 

Junkrat looked down at himself, taking in his soaked pants and the dirt gathering on the floor. He looked up at you, a dangerous gleam in his eye. “Oh...it’s on now, mate,”

You stopped laughing immediately, a sense of dread filling you.”Uh...truce?”

Junkrat gave a maniacal (it might’ve looked a bit evil too because he certainly looked like he was out for payback) grin. 

You gulped. You had a feeling that the poor cleaning staff were going to be a tad bit mad with you.  
  


\---

Thirty minutes later, Roadhog had enough of the noise coming from the bathroom and burst in. 

You and Junkrat were essentially wrestling in the middle of the floor filled with puddles of water. Both of you were soaked, and your hair dye was running down your face and onto the floor, mixing with the dirt from Junkrat. 

You both froze when you spotted the giant bodyguard. You sheepishly stopped trying to push Junkrat off of you, and the blonde also looked up at Roadhog with a face reminiscent of a kid caught with a hand in a cookie jar.

Roadhog surveyed the situation. It took a few daunting seconds before he huffed, “If you wanted a bath together, you didn’t have to bring it outside of the tub...though...’m glad you got Jamie to clean up a bit. Saves me th’ trouble.”

The door then closed again as Roadhog left.

You glanced up at Junkrat and his eyes slid to yours. You blushed a bit as your realized the implications of Roadhog’s words. “I think...I need to clean up now for real.”

Junkrat grinned. “Ya want any help?”

“No, no, I’m good!” You quickly assured. 

Junkrat chuckled as he stood up. He looked down at himself after a moment and sighed. “I guess I betta go get dried off. I hope ya happy.” He made to exit the bathroom before he paused at the door. He looked back at you. "Jus' so ya know, I don' find ya borin'.I think yer perfect th' way ya are."

You watched as the junker opened the door and left, a blush still warming your cheeks as you stayed on the floor with your elbows keeping you propped up.

  
Was it just you...or did Junkrat somehow become ten times cuter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops I lied about the length.
> 
> also sorry I didn't edit this like at all...in fact I wrote most of this at the spur of the moment, so It might've sounded a little choppy.
> 
> btw i hope y'all got the twist to the whole "bathe junkrat" theme that seems to be going on with him lol
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks!


	8. Medical Bills are a Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you try to do your job, but Roadhog isn't having it

 

 

**Austria**

\---

Despite Junkrat’s reassurances that you did really well in your last heist, you firmly told both your employers that you wanted to sit the next one out. Roadhog didn't argue, instead he shrugged and continued on out the door. Junkrat looked like he was on the cusp of arguing, but when Roadhog gave the lanky junker a stern stare, he resigned to your wishes and loped after Roadhog.

It had been almost four hours since they'd left you at the hotel. You tried not to feel anxious, but the thought that something terrible had happened wouldn't leave the tight ball building in your chest. You had spent your time watching the Holo vids you used to watch while studying, attempting to pay attention to the content of your favorite crime investigators. It didn't work well as a distraction. Instead of focusing on the cases, you found yourself getting distracted by worry. Every time a dead body showed on screen you thought of the junkers being in the same position. Try as you might to ignore it, you couldn't help but feel the burning need to call them and make sure that everything was going smoothly.

After about the tenth debate on whether or not you should ring Roadhog, the door burst open. You yelped and jumped up from your seat on one of the queen sized beds. Roadhog grunted as he dragged in Junkrat and a bag of what you presumed to be their loot.

Your eyes didn't really take in the bag. Instead you found all your attention on the junkers themselves. Junkrat was hunched over, breathing heavily as he attempted to cover a bloody wound on his side. Roadhog also looked worse for wear, multiple bullet wounds scattered around his body. He didn't seem to let that phase him because he scooped Junkrat up and laid him on the bed you had been sitting on. You swallowed the lump in your throat as the lanky junker gave a whimper of pain. The blood covering his side was pooling on the bed beside him as he squirmed.

You looked up at Roadhog, determined to keep a clear head as you asked, “What happened?”

“Got in some trouble, and ‘Rat thought it'd be a good idea tah blow ‘em up near us,” Roadhog rumbled. You shook your head, spinning around so you could head to your bag and gather the supplies you needed.

You spent a good thirty minutes after that sewing some stitches on some of Junkrat’s wounds. During that time you had to give him a sedative (the bugger kept squirming and crying out so you decided to just put him out of his misery), and attempt a sponge bath of sorts (you were internally flinching every time you had to clean a cut). Eventually, when you were finished, you placed the roll of gauze on the bedside table alongside your other medical instruments. You sighed, using the sleeve of your shirt to wipe the sweat on your forehead. You then tiredly plopped on the other bed.

Your eyes slid closed for a few seconds, your elbows on your knees and hands cradling your face. You exhaled deeply and peeked over at your other employer. “Well, he should be fine, we should probably keep an eye on him though for a while. He's absolutely filthy and I have a feeling that he'd get an infection really easily,” you murmured to Roadhog. 

The hulking man was sitting on the floor, arms crossed tightly over his chest and mask still covering his face. He gave a grunt, but other than that he didn't say much else. Your eyes roved over his form, taking in the cuts and other injuries he had. You pushed yourself off the bed and lifted a hand to wave Roadhog onto the bed. He just stared at you, his emotionless mask making you feel uneasy as he stayed put.

“C’mon, Roadhog. I need to tend to you too,” you said with an attempt at a smile.

He just stared at you, not moving. You felt your smile slip off your face, a small frown replacing it. “Roadhog, I'm being serious. You can get an infection too, and then you could lose an arm or something.”

He still didn't budge, instead he seemed to settle himself further into his seat on the floor. 

“Roadhog,” you started sternly, “Get on the bed so I can take care of the bullet wounds you have.”

“‘m fine,” he rumbled.

You narrowed your eyes before an idea popped in your head and you spun to grab your supplies. You then went to sit by Roadhog. The junker shifted, almost like he was trying to scoot away.

“Fine. If you're gonna be like this then I'll just come to you. Now hold still while I clean this.” You grabbed a rag and poured some disinfectant onto it. Roadhog jerked his arm away from you right as the rag hovered over the skin.

You stared in surprise at the spot his arm used to be.  You then turned your attention to where it was currently and reached out, hand grasping at his arm. You then used your other hand  to place the rag on his skin. You were only able to do this for maybe a second before the man abruptly stood. You were jerked back by the motion and had to use both of your hands to make sure you didn't get knocked backwards.

Roadhog towered over you, his height looking even more monstrous than usual as you craned your neck to look up at him. “Roadhog,” you started, voice holding a chastising tone.

“‘m. Fine,” he punctuated again as he went to step over to the bathroom. You watched in mounting frustration as the man closed the door firmly behind him.

You pushed yourself indignantly off the floor and marched over to the door. You stood in front of it, feeling your sudden burst of bravado drain suddenly from you. You crossed your arms over your chest and took a deep breath. “Roadhog...please let me in.”

No noise came from the bathroom. You pursed your lips. “Please, can you let me do my job? Ya know, the one you hired me for?”

Silence. 

You glared at the white wood that the door consisted of. “Wow, real mature. Ignore me then. I'm just trying to help.”

“I don' need ya help,” Roadhog’s voice rumbled from behind the door. 

“And why not? You're literally leaving a trail of blood, you have multiple bullet wounds on your body that may or may not have the bullets still in them, and you're being a stubborn ass that won't let me do the job I've worked my ass off trying to learn how to do. You always act so stoic, Roadhog, but you do realize w--I mean Jamie--cares about you right? Like I know you're his bodyguard and all, and you got to act all macho to save your image, but how do you think he would feel if you died from some stupid infection because  _ you _ don't want a doctor to help you.” You took another deep breath to calm yourself after your mini rant. You uncrossed your arms and clenched and unclenched your fists.

The door opened suddenly, causing you to jump back in surprise. Roadhog gazed down at you, his hulking form taking up the whole doorway. You composed yourself, an attempt at a disapproving frown plastered on your face. 

“‘f I let ya tend to my wounds, will ya stop pestering me?” Roadhog questioned as he crossed his huge arms across his chest. Your attempt at being stern melted off your face in surprise. After you realized you had yet to answer, you made sure to nod quickly.

Roadhog grunted and went to settle himself on the opposite bed from Junkrat. You quickly followed after him, trying to hurry before he changed his mind. You grabbed the supplies you had placed on the floor and went to sit next to Roadhog. Even when he was sitting down, you had to crane your head to look up at him. He wasn’t looking at you; instead he was staring at the wall. You got the rag you had used before and started to wipe lightly at the wounds on his arm. Throughout your cleaning, the man didn’t say anything. The only indication that your action affected him came in the form of his body tensing and untensing.

You wanted to fill the silence that blanketed the room. Normally Junkrat would be the one to break moments like these, but the lanky junker was fast asleep. You kept opening your mouth to say something, but one look at Roadhog’s stoic mask would cause your mouth to close right back up. Eventually you couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Why do you always wear your mask?” You asked suddenly. You had to smother the feeling you had to slap yourself silly for asking a possibly dumb question.

Roadhog looked down at you. Your eyes darted from your face to your hands as they gently prodded the wound you were working on, looking for a possible bullet. A warm blush had settled on your cheeks and you silently prayed he didn’t notice. “You don’t have to answer that.”

Roadhog stared at you before he looked over at Junkrat. You peered up at him through your lashes, a chagrinned expression on your face when you realized he was going keep silent. You reached over and grabbed your tools and started to stitch up some of more crucial injuries.

“I wear it for a lot o’ reasons,” He finally answered after about five minutes of silence. You blinked up at him, already have given up on answer to your earlier inquiry. 

When he didn’t elaborate immediately, you gave a tiny nod. “Okay.”

“I used tah be a...decent person,” he admitted. “‘Fore the outback became a wasteland.”

You stopped your sewing altogether, curiosity rising quickly. Roadhog barely talked as it was, only commenting when he deemed it absolutely necessary. That meant you barely knew anything about him (beyond the speculation the media gave out to the general public). Hearing him possibly opening up about his past was a surprise you hadn’t really ever prepared yourself for.

“When the plant blew up, things changed. I had to change with it. My mask, I used it tah breathe through the radiation, but eventually it became a who I was,” Roadhog continued. You tilted your head, placing a hand unconsciously on his arm in comfort. He looked down at your hand, and you quickly jerked it away from him in embarrassment. He didn’t comment on it and instead continued, “I had ah reputation, back in the outback. Cold-blooded killer. So, that’s why I ‘ave the mask I suppose. To meet the expectations.”

“So you still wear it, even when you don’t need it… because you have to meet expectations?” You inquired.

“Itsa part of me now,” He rumbled as he stood up. You stayed in your seat, watching as he went to collect the bag of loot that he had tossed by the door. 

The rest of the evening passed fairly quickly after that. You spent the rest of it feeling a bit awkward to the rather vague answer to your question you had asked early. You honestly didn’t know what to expect, but the semi-deep/mostly vague answer was not it.

It almost made you feel sad, thinking about what had happened in Australia. Sure, you knew all about it, they talked about it in school (heck you were probably fifteen when it actually happened), but you had always viewed it in that distant lens children often do when presented with something that didn’t directly affect them. You had after all been born in a time when Overwatch had mostly rid the world of the horrors of the Omnic Crisis, and you had lived in a mostly safe neighbourhood in the outskirts of Houston, Texas.

Now that you actually knew survivors of the explosion caused by the Australian Liberation Front, you found yourself actually thinking about what happened. People had lost their homes, and even though you personally never saw anything wrong with omnics (you even consider them close to actual people), you could definitely see why the junkers of the outback had seen them as lower than dirt.

The fact that Roadhog had suddenly opened up (or as close to opening up as the bodyguard could get) caused you to think harder on thoughts you had entertained earlier on in your employment. 

He said things had changed. You supposed that was a definite truth, considering the radiated wasteland his home had become. It made you almost tear up thinking about how bad it must’ve gotten for Junkrat (who was younger than you when the explosion had happened that caused him to lose his arm and leg) and Roadhog to come out the way they were. You wouldn’t act blind to it, Junkrat had some obvious issues (some with his memory, some with his body itself), and Roadhog could act pretty dang emotionless at times. The confession that he had acted differently before the explosion caused you feel a little bit of mourning for the loss of character he must’ve experienced. 

Junkrat carried on after the heist in his usual manner of being goofy with a dash of insanity, but Roadhog seemed to treat you just a tad bit differently. You tried not to notice the more pointed stares in your direction, but you couldn’t help it. You figured he expected more question or something from you, but you decided that you wouldn’t ask him anymore question (unless he decided to purposely share something with you).You you secretly didn’t want to know anymore, despite the curiosity that remained.

Ignorance in this case would be a bliss, no matter how wrong and dirty that thought made you feel.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't edited (then again when do I ever actually edit???) so sorry for any errors.
> 
> I think ya'll will like the next chapter I have in mind heh
> 
> Also I didn't mean for this chapter to feel so...idk not fluffy haha, but ya know, It's roadhog, not like he's gonna go being mushy (I tried staying in character lmao)
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks by the way! I'm glad all of ya'll are enjoying this!


	9. Declined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you realize that you need to knock

 

You knew from the first night you were hired that your employers shared a more intimate relationship than most. You couldn’t be certain if they were exclusive or whatnot, but you knew, deep, deep down that they were probably  playing more than pattycake whenever you were gone for more than a few hours.

That’s why, in hindsight, you probably should’ve seen this coming sooner or later.

You’d had a long day, You had been off running errands, calling your mom so she’d stop asking about you, and all around relaxing (you did enjoy the Junkers company...it’s just constant exposure to them day in and day out can take it’s toll on a person). You were looking forward to laying down, your eyes drooping as a sense of weariness encompassed your bones.

You didn’t bother calling out as you punched in the code for the door and stepped into the suite you and your employers were sharing. You gave a yawn, your arms stretching above you as you shuffled to the bathroom. Your tired venture though was quickly cut short when you stumbled upon Roadhog and Junkrat in a rather compromising position on the couch. 

You froze, your face draining of its blood and your heart nearly skipping as you went to duck behind the counter of the little kitchenette near the living room. A moan from who you guessed was Junkrat caused you to cover your ears.

The moans continued and you felt an awkward tinge settle into the pit of your stomach. The chorus of Roadhog’s voice alongside the moans only caused you to scramble backwards for the door. 

The sounds suddenly stopped when you accidentally bumped into a table and caused a vase to wobble loudly on the wood.You cringed, hoping neither would get up to check what had fallen.

“Oi, who’s out there?” barked Junkrat. You heard him shift on the couch and you bit on your tongue to stop your yelp as you You scrambled back to the door and quickly exited. A fiery blush settled on your face as you went to hide for a few hours.  

Whenever you finally returned back to the suite, you made sure to knock deliberately on the door. Junkrat opened it and asked why you knocked instead of just coming in. You felt your face heat up as you stuttered that you forgot the code. Roadhog, who was settled on the couch, rolled his head to look at you, probably sniffing out the fib you just told. You made a face and then darted to your room, stating that you would be going to sleep. Junkrat shrugged and went back to tinkering with his bombs as Roadhog grunted.

You went to bed that night hoping you’d learned your lesson. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small drabble like chapter (there'll be more of them like this for now on, just a warning), but don't worry, i'm already working on the next one. That one should have more plot relevance...
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to everyone who likes this story! It makes me happy to know that people actually read this


	10. Dr. Junkenstein and His Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you indulge in Junkrat's Halloween spirit

 

 

“So, what ya think?” Junkrat asked, large, excited grin encompassing his surprisingly bright face. You stared in almost awe at the black goggles strapped to his face, doctor's coat draped over his hunched shoulders. His normally charred blond hair was covered by a white wig. You idly wondered when he had managed to acquire such a get up.

“You look...different,” you replied, still studying the get up. “You actually...look clean. Not bad though.” You said the last part when you realized that your original assessment might have been seen as rude. 

Junkrat released an excited giggle and went to jump over to the bed of the current hotel you were holed up in.

He had been acting like an excited third grader for the past week, and when he had sat you  on a chair that was pushed against the window, you had reluctantly complied to a blindfold covering your eyes as he flitted around the room. At his request that you wait for him to finish whatever he had been doing, you decided to humor him and sit boredly in the chair without the complaints you had originally wanted to serve. You were sort of glad that you had waited. When he had removed the blindfold, you were surprised at the transformation. His skin, normally so dirty, was bright and clean. His freckles stood out starkly on his skin, and you had the inane want to trace the dots. The shock of white hair also came as a surprise.

“So, is there any reason why you’re...wearing that?” You lifted a finger and twirled it in his general direction.

Junkrat grabbed a pumpkin shaped bucket from the bed and went to plop it in your lap. You stared at it in surprise (you hadn’t noticed it before) and looked up at him in confusion. “What's this for?”

“What ya think it's for?” 

You looked down at the bucket.  You must've taken too long to reply because Junkrat’s eyes widened as he exclaimed, “Don’ tell me ya don’ have Halloween in America!”  He scooped up his own bucket and sat down on the bed with it cradled in his arms.

“Of course we do...wait, it’s not  Halloween already is it?” You questioned with sudden surprise. Your head turned to the electric clock sitting on the bedside table next to you in order to see the date.

“Well...no,” Junkrat replied with a hint of chagrin. “Itsa...well, I love Halloween. ‘Nd I wanna know if ya wan’ ta…” Junkrat trailed off, not finishing his sentence as Roadhog walked through the door, arms laden with grocery bags that he dumped on your bed.

Roadhog paused what he was doing, head turned in Junkrat’s direction. Everyone was silent until Roadhog finally muttered, “Ya already startin’ that up, Jaime?”

Junkrat grinned at Roadhog, his former enthusiasm returning. “O course!”

Your gaze flickered between both junkers with obvious puzzlement. “Wait, you mean Junkrat’s done this before?”

Roadhog snorted. “The little bugger does it every year. Likes to fancy himself he’s Dr. Junkenstein. I usually get stuck as his monster.” He looked over at the smaller junker with almost fond exasperation (you couldn't be sure because of the mask). You smiled at that, finding it a little endearing that the hulking man would be willing to dress up.

“‘Nd before ‘Hog came in, I wanted ta know if ya wanted ta dress up wit’ us?” Junkrat looked so hopeful, his eyes almost reminding you of a puppy begging for a walk. 

Even though you had stopped dressing up for Halloween years ago (you stopped having money for costumes and what little friends you had stopped going with you to dress up parties), you found yourself agreeing to Junkrat’s request. At his excitement at your participation in the holiday, you smiled almost as wide as he did, a twinge of excitement settling in your chest. 

 

\---

  
  


Halloween arrived on the coattails of many visits to costume shops. You, unfortunately, hadn’t been allowed on any of these outings. Junkrat insisted that you stay at the hotel (or venture out to the city, you weren’t a prisoner), and you had begrudgingly obeyed his request. He had wanted to surprise you with your costume, and his childish enthusiasm was your weakness in indulging his whims. Though the junker was often excitable, you didn’t see him this...innocently joyful that often. You rather enjoyed the rare treat, and as a result, you just couldn’t seem to say no. Not that the requests were that bad, just a bit annoying and boring.

Your eyes opened October 31st  to the sight of Junkrat poking your face and his grin filling up your vision.

“Jamie, dear, do you know how early it is?” You grumbled from beneath your comforter as you dragged it up over our head.

“Six o’Clock, but ya need ta get up now if ya wanna get ready in time!” Junkrat replied, tugging at your blanket. You gave whine of protest before your grip was lost and the blanket was yanked down.

You grumbled at him, but you reluctantly kicked off the rest of your sheets and shuffled out of your bed. Junkrat happily trailed after you as you stumbled into the bathroom to brush your teeth and fix your hair. He eventually grew  impatient and  grabbed your arm so he could drag you over to the closet he had forbidden you to go into for the past two weeks. He opened it up and grabbed an armful of bags before proceeding to your unmade bed. 

Roadhog grunted as Junkrat flicked on the lamp, and the behemoth rolled away from the light. You envied his still sleeping state, your eyes hooded and threatening to close. Junkrat changed that though when he grabbed your shoulders and sat you on your bed.  Your eyes darted up to the lanky man before sliding back to Roadhog.

“How come Roadhog get’s to sleep in?” You asked with a hint of a whine in your voice. 

Junkrat waved off your complaint and proceeded to pull out various make-up kits and brushes. All the while you stared at the items, wondering just how much he spent (or stole now that you thought about it) so you could be a part of his tradition.

Eventually, you started to doze off, the feeling of the fine hairs of the make up brushes lulling you to sleep. You were jerked awake an unknown amount of time later by Junkrat grabbing your arm and yanking you up. 

He led you back to the closet, and dug out a tunic and some tights. Junkrat then proceeded to pull out a few more items before  he looked over at you with giddiness. He pushed the items into your arms and sternly (or a sternly as Junkrat could be...which was more sarcastic sounding than anything) ordered you to get dressed. You looked down at the bundle, shrugged tiredly, and shuffled over to the bathroom to get dressed.

When you walked into the bathroom,  the mirror gave you pause. Your reflection peered at you, surprised curiosity written all over its face. You reached a hand up to lightly brush against your cheek, watching as the reflection copied you.

You were honestly surprised at the transformation that the  costume make-up had caused. Your skin was painted a sickly green, and a few scars were littered around your mouth like they had been stitched up. You traced the scars before your eyes darted to the little rods sticking to your neck. You chuckled, hand going to your hair in order to push through the messy locks Junkrat had neglected to stylize. You looked like Frankenstein’s younger cousin.

You turned from the mirror and shimmied on your clothes after taking off your pajamas. When you exited the bathroom, you noted that Roadhog had been awakened from slumber and was now being plastered with make up like you had  been. His mask had changed to a more pig like one, with green instead of his usual black.  Junkrat had made quick work and had already applied a majority of the green makeup he had in a jar in his palm onto the other junker. You watched in mild fascination before Junkrat turned his head towards you and stopped what he was doing.

His grin was infectious as he perused your costume in its full effect. You swept your hand up and down your body with a ‘tada’.  “I think you did a great job, Jamie,” You said as you went to sit on the bed opposite of Roadhog. 

“O’ course!” Junkrat replied with mock hurt that you would ever doubt him. His fake pout could only be maintained for a few more seconds before he giddily chuckled and went back to fixing up Roadhog. “Oh, this years gonna be great. I can feel et.”

You leaned back onto your arms, a soft smile curling your lips. That childish delight warmed your heart, and you silently hoped that tonight would go perfectly.

 

\---

 

Trick or treating as an adult was...rather surreal, you reflected as you trailed beside your employers. The night had started off with a sort surreal flair in general, seeing as all of you were somehow able to walk about like normal people and not have the cops called on you. However, as the night progressed, your previous apprehension that someone would recognize you faded to a quiet delight as you all bounced from house to house in order to claim the notorious loot of Halloween.

You had to admit, that had to be one of your more favorite times of the night. Seeing people opening their doors, expecting little children with buckets, and watching their faces morph into mixtures of surprise, confusion and slight terror had caused you to practically be chuckling to yourself the whole night. While some of the people you had visited seemed hesitant to give grown adults free candy, ultimately, you had all garnered a very successful hull. 

Now you were all strolling through a city park, with you and Junkrat gazing in awe at the light blue lanterns that hung eerily from the branches of the trees around the park , and Roadhog standing guard behind you both. Kids dressed up in costumes were running around, exasperated parents following after them. It was such a surreal image that you couldn’t help but marvel at how calm everyone seemed. 

“Um- excuse me?” a shaky voice murmured from behind you as you felt a light tug on your tunic. Your head whipped around to see who it was and you stopped. Behind you, a gaggle of five or six children of various ages, no older than eight, shuffled around behind you. The one who had tugged on your tunic, a little boy dressed like a mummy,  nervously bit his lip as he tugged at the wrappings around his arm. 

“Yes?” You asked with a brow raising and confusion evident in your voice. The little kid, looked behind him for support, and at seeing the encouraging faces of his friends, turned back you and forced his arms to his sides and attempted to puff out his chest. His face took on a false bravado as took a deep breath.

“Can you, please, maybe, um…”The kid faltered, his courage failing him as he started to twiddle his fingers. You gave him a sympathetic look and crouched down to his height. 

“What do you need, kiddo?” You inquired in a gentle voice. 

“Um...Can we...uh...take pictures with you and your friends?” The kid brought his fingers up to his mouth and bit at his nails, his eyes avoiding yours and instead staring behind you.

You looked briefly over your shoulder and noticed that the junkers had plopped themselves at the base of a tree and were digging into the candy, none the wiser that you weren’t with them. You turned back to the kids, noticing that they were all staring at you eagerly with hopeful faces. You internally groaned. It was like having six pairs of Junkrat’s puppy dog eyes.

“Um...hang on. I’ll go ask,” You said reluctantly as you pushed yourself up.

“Please, please,please! You guys look so cool!” Cried a little girl with braided pigtails and a cowboy hat. 

The other kids joined in the chorus of pleases and you groaned out loud this time. You brought up a hand and told them to wait as you went back to the Junkers.

They looked up at you, faces being stuffed with candy as you awkwardly rubbed the back of your neck. 

“Where’dya go, mate? Yer ‘bout ta lose yer candy to Roadie,” Junkrat announced around a mouthful of chocolate. You noted that his goggles had been pushed back and his eyes twinkled with mirth.

“Um, well, you see...there's these kids, and they wanted to know if we’d take pictures with them…” You winced, expecting the worse as both Junkers froze before their gazes drifted to the group of kids waiting for you. 

“Well, whatcha waitin’ for? Les’ go!” Junkrat grinned as he pushed himself off the ground. He wiped off the dirt on his white coat and hooked his arm through yours and hobbled over to the kids. You allowed yourself to swept along, your head turning to watch Roadhog follow.

You looked back up at Junkrat (you always forgot how tall he was when he wanted to be). “Wait, you’re okay with this? What about being discovered and potentially arrested and all that jazz?”

Junkrat snorted and waved off your concern as he pulled his arm from yours and used both hands to pull his goggles back onto his face. He easily slipped back into his Junkenstein persona as he addressed your concerns with a flippant ‘don’t worry about it’ and then turned towards the kids. He dramatically introduced himself as the “evil” doctor Junkenstein and that you and Roadhog were his creations with a sweep of his arm. 

The kids looked at him with excitement and wonder as he continued to indulge in them, sitting on the ground and allowing them to crawl on him in order to position themselves for a picture that one of their parents took in obvious embarrassment/chagrin.  

You hung off to the side, watching as Roadhog joined Junkrat on the ground. You felt your face split into a dopey smile, feeling a warmth spread through your chest as the little kids went to pose with the giant man. Junkrat happily posed with them, draping himself over Roadhog’s shoulder with the other kids. You patted your cheek and attempted to hide your smile when Junkrat turned to look over at you, his gold tooth glinting from the flash of the camera.

“Hey, whatcha doin’ over there? Yer my monster too ya know,” Junkrat pointed out as he waved you over. You rolled your eyes playfully before you  went to go sit beside Roadhog (you figured the man didn’t need another person on top of him). Junkrat ducked down and propped his chin on your head, and you felt a tinge of warmth on you cheeks as he did so. You looked up at him, and smiled. The camera flashed and you blinked before you were dragged along with Junkrat back to your candy.

The three of you ended up giving most the candy to the six little kids, their eyes greatful and their parents smiling and thanking you all for your generosity. One lady handed you a photo, and you felt your heart jump to your throat as you looked at it. It was the one that Junkrat had asked you join in.

Roadhog sat with the kids draped around him, you sitting next to him, and Junkrat above you with his chin propped on your head. You were gazing up at him with blatant fondness, and he was as happy as could be, squeezed between you, Roadhog, and the children.

It was too cute.

“I figured you’d want this,” the lady explained. “You’re very lucky to have such a nice boyfriend.”

“Uh-what, excuse me?” You choked, your head darting back up to looked at the lady.

She frowned before looking enlightened. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to assume. I  just thought you and the guy dressed up like a crazy scientist were dating.”

“Uh-uh- no- we--ah, no sorry, we’re not.” You awkwardly looked away, a blush consuming your whole face. 

The lady smiled. “I see. Well, you three have a nice night. Thank you again for the pictures and candy. I think you made their night.”

You coughed. “Uh, yeah, no problem.”

You all parted ways after that. You and the junkers headed back to the hotel with you all the while sneaking glances at the photo. Every time you did, you felt a blush appear on your face and a fluttering feeling in your chest.

When you arrived to your room and Junkrat went to help Roadhog get out of his costume, you went to your luggage and slipped the cute photo into a book you had stored in there. You didn’t know why you were hiding it, but as you collapsed into bed, you fell asleep remembering what the lady had said and realized that you’d rather not think about it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm so sorry guys, I got caught up in school, work, and life in general and haven't been able to write! Don't worry, I will still be writing this, but I did warn yall that I would probably start updating this slower lol. Hopefully I can make it up to you with this cheesy af halloween chapter. It was literally not planned at all (especially the last bit; I think junkrat would have a soft spot for little kids...but thats just me and I think it wouldve been cute to see him interact with them in a setting like this. You can blame the halloween even brawl lol)
> 
> thanks for the kudos/comments/bookmarks! I appreciate it so much and yall make me so happy :,)
> 
> btw my tumblr is symmemtra.tumblr.com now soooo ya lol. Feel free to message me there if you have any questions or just wanna chat about overwatch or whatever.


	11. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys get a few jobs of their own

  


**Rome, Italy**  

\---

You’d been with the boys for a good year, but you still found yourself surprised at some of the things that happened on your heists.  This heist in particular was  was causing you to down right question every person you've met’s sanity.

You were used to the routine bank robbery excursions that your employers asked you to accompany them on (you still sat some out, especially when you were feeling your morals kicking in), and you figured this one would be no different. It certainly started out that way at least.

Roadhog had driven you all to a more well known bank in a city in Italy near Rome. He dropped off his chopper in a back alley and had Junkrat scope out the surrounding streets. You decided to wait for Junkrat with Roadhog, arms crossed and back leaning against the motorcycle side car as Roadhog lovingly stroked his gun. It was a quiet affair; you didn't mind. You'd mostly passed the stage where you found it awkward to be alone in his presence and even had come to semi-enjoy the quiet that generally came with it.

It didn't take long for Junkrat to appear again, crazed grin in place as he announced that the coast was clear. Roadhog tucked his gun in its holster and lumbered after Junkrat, you scampering behind the two as they approached the back entrance of the bank.

Right as Junkrat started to place some small bombs around the back door you heard a slight cough as someone cleared their throat behind you. You spun around along with your companions, their weapons quickly drawn.

A fluffy white haired old man stood at the entrance of the alleyway, two tall, black suited men towering at his side. He gave a rather lazy smile when he noted that Roadhog and Junkrat had their pointed in his direction.

“Now, now, no need to point those things at me,” he remarked as he started forward, his guards trailing behind him.

“Who are ya?” Junkrat demanded. He squinted his eyes in suspicion and you couldn't really blame him. This seemed...shady (well shadier than what you were used to).

The old man smirked, hands tucking behind his back as he puffed out his chest like a bird. “Niall Ricci at your service.”

You all stared at him. Ricci shifted his feet after you all failed to acknowledge that you knew of him and he coughed lightly into his fist. “I suppose you have not heard of me then.”

You wanted to reply sarcastically, but the strange situation caused you to bite your tongue. You eyed the bodyguards and concluded that you did not want to piss them off…

 _Though_ , you mused as you peeked out of the corner of your eye at Roadhog, _we have quite the intimidating bodyguard as well._

“I am the owner of this fine bank,” Ricci continued.

Your mouth opened in an “o” at that. Junkrat however seemed unfazed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Roadhog shifted closer to you both, an almost silent rumble emitting from him.

“‘nd what? That supposed ta scare us?” Junkrat sneered.

The man scoffed, his hand rising to stroke at his cleanly shaven chin. “Hardly. I'm here to strike up a proposition for you all. I hope you know your infamy has no bounds, and when we heard you were heading towards Italy, why I figured it would be just my luck that you would be visiting my humble bank.”

You twisted your mouth, arms crossing uncomfortably in front of you.  You didn't like the greedy glimmer in the guy's eye and the whole situation seemed too fishy.

Junkrat seemed to consider Ricci’s words, his eyes shifting from the man to off to the side. You recognized his thought process as he briefly bit his bottom lip in calculation. His brown gaze landed on you and then to Roadhog beside you.

Roadhog said nothing, his head tilting to indicate that he was going to let Junkrat decide the course of action. When you felt the junker’s attention back on you, you wanted to give a little shake of the head to voice your disapproval. Instead you gave a shrug.

Junkrat turned back to a old man, his lips twisting before he replied, “Alright what do ya wan’?”

“Oh, it's very simple, and not too far out of your way and very much up your alley. I want to...acquire your services and have you rob a rival of mine.”

Your brow furrowed. “You want us...to...rob someone?”

Ricci turned towards you, seeming to just realize that you were there. He scanned your person with calculating eyes, and you felt a twinge of annoyance at that. “Why yes that's exactly what I want...you must be the junkers’ new accomplice. Not much on you; you're quite the enigma compared to these two.”

You made a non-committal noise. Realizing that you weren't going to elaborate on yourself any further, Ricci turned his attention back to Junkrat. Junkrat himself looked conflicted, not knowing whether or not he wanted to take the deal or not.

“How much would it be?” he asked the Italian banker.

The man smirked, “I’m glad you asked.” He gestured to one of the men standing beside him who brought forth a brief case. Ricci grabbed it from his guard and turned the dial on the front of the case to where he could open it. He twisted the briefcase towards you, one hand holding it in its palm and the other slowly raising the lid of the case. The junkers and you felt your eyes widen in disbelief. “And there’s more where that came from...If you can do the job that is.”

Junkrat whistled in appreciation as he eyed the stacks of cash. Roadhog crossed his arms and grunted. You stared, flabbergasted (and a little light headed if you were being completely honest).

“So, do we have a deal?” Ricci asked, a smirk quirking the end of his mouth.

Junkrat looked over at the rest of you before he offered his own smirk and lifted his mechanical arm. Ricci reached forward and took Junkrat’s hand and they shook hands.

“When do we start?”  


\---

  


And thus began an even bigger crime spree than the one you had been on previous to your encounter with Ricci. You all traveled across the world, taking on various jobs that spanned more than the usual bank robberies you had previously done. Ricci had you take out his competitors one by one, a steady flow of cash pouring into your pockets until the italian eventually released you all from his unofficial contract about two months later.

That didn’t mean that the jobs stopped there.

It wasn’t long, maybe a good three weeks since you had cut ties with Ricci when you were approached by a diplomat from Hungary that wanted you all to keep watch over a train en route to France. He offered the only thing you all couldn’t refuse--a ridiculous amount of money.

Thus you found yourselves on your way to France via train.

In France, you met even more people, mostly businessmen, who sent you all on jobs that soon spanned across the globe. It was an interesting time, most of the jobs consisting of the same things until you came across a man that eerily reminded you of Ricci.

Though it had to have been six months since you thought of the Italian, you couldn’t help but compare him to your current company, your current company being a new client that had contacted you all after a rather successful tirade through London.

He sat at a white desk, his form hunched and his arms propped up on the desk as his hands steepled in front of him in a thoughtful posture. He had the same white hair Ricci had,(Though you supposed from what you remembered, Ricci had a lot more of it), and that same suspicious aura that you had sensed from the Italian Banker. He looked a little menacing if you were being truthful, his hawkish nose and prominent brow displaying a picture of a man who was used to being cutthroat.

He gestured to the pile of money before him, his mouth moving. You found you couldn’t be bothered to listen to him, and instead only stared at him as he continued to bribe your employers, until he mentioned something about omnics that ultimately gained your attention.

You blinked as Junkrat leaned forward eagerly.  “Ya mean we’re gonna be paid to blow the figs off some Omnics and rescuing a few blokes? For all that money right there?”

“Of course. This is merely an advance however. Keep quiet about this and there’s more where this came from,” The older man assured, sweeping his hand over the money.

You shifted uncomfortably on the chair you were sitting in, your gaze drifting to Roadhog, who just sat there, arms crossed and his mask giving no indication of his facial expression.

“Ya got ya self a deal,” Junkrat said excitedly.

The man smirked, an indistinguishable flash crossing his eyes before he steepled his fingers once more. “Excellent.”

 

\---

  


“Jamie, I know you’re excited for this job, but I really need you to hear me out,” You whispered as you stood beside your employers as they prepared to climb to the top of the building for the final time. They had continually climbed up and down the building, arms laden with explosions. You had been told to be look out, and you were not liking the darkness surrounding the pools of light you all stood in. As if to prove your point, you glanced nervously behind you, fidgeting when you noticed a figure staring pointedly in your direction with what you presumed to be a phone held to its  ear.

“Mate, seriously, we’re fine, I dunno why ya seem so nervous ‘bout this job. We’ve done tons of these breaking in type deals,” Junkrat called down to you as he continued to scale the building. Roadhog climbed beside him, paying no mind to you as you essentially moped on the ground.

“I don’t know...I just have a bad feeling about this,” you replied, arms hugging yourself as you rubbed your arms.

“Pfft, ya worry too much.” Junkrat glanced down at you, a crooked smile on his face.

Your lips twitched as you tried to smile back, but the ball of anxiety swirling in your gut caused your feeble smile to drop.

You continued to watch the two men climb the building, and you sighed when they both disappeared over the lip of  the building. A few seconds passed before a loud explosion sounded above you. You winced, your teeth catching your bottom lip as your eyes darted to the area surrounding you.

The explosions didn’t stop after that. You spun to look at the building when your heard something hit the wall behind you, your eyes wide and breath rapidly escaping your lungs. You gave a yelp when suddenly a piece of the wall crumbled from the building and landed right next you.  You glanced up at the top of the building.

“What the-” You were cut off from another piece of the building which caused you to yelp again and dance backwards. A low rumble escaped the building and you blinked as the alarm in the building started to drown out any other sound. You backed up more, your hand brushing against the chopper that leaned off to the side.

The building all at once seemed to erupt into flames and cave in on itself. You stared in horror but had to duck down behind the motorcycle in an attempt to stifle the sudden rush of heat and dust that exploded from the building. You coughed, feeling your lungs and eyes burn as you attempted to peer over the seat of the motorcycle. Flames licked at the air greedily around the rubble of the building and what appeared to be parts of robots. Your heart stopped as the collapse of the building settled in.

“Junkrat! Roadhog!” You yelled in panic as you scrambled towards the bomb site (there was honestly no other word for it). You coughed as you entered the thick of the smoke, your arm going up to cover your mouth with your sleeve.

The sound of police sirens echoed around you as you frantically looked around in vain for your junkers. Despite the warmth of the flames licking beside you, a chill had settled into your bones. Scenarios of never seeing the Junkers again, of them buried underneath rubble dead flashed in your mind. Guilt over that would consume you, you knew it would. You could’ve done something. You could’ve gone with Junkrat and Roadhog and helped curb their destructive tendencies so that this present situation wouldn’t have occurred. The rush of sudden crushing sadness caused you to pause and lean your weight on a pile of rubble in an effort to stay standing.

You were snapped out of your sadness by the exclamation of a voice you’ve come to know quite well.

“Beautiful!”

You scrambled around the pile of rubble, your eyes landing on Junkrat’s back, his body drenched in soot and the tips of his hair singed and burnt. Roadhog stood beside him as both surveyed the destruction they had caused.

You rushed forward as quickly as you could, barely avoiding breaking your ankle. You heard Junkrat murmur something to Roadhog as the giant bent down and picked up something. They both then paused and looked behind them, noticing you finally through the smoke.

You jumped forward and wrapped your arms around Junkrat. He stumbled back a bit, not expecting you to throw yourself on him, but he quickly recovered and gave a laugh. “Hullo to ya too.”

“You--You ninnies! You dumb dunderheads! Don’t do that to me! I thought ya’ll got hurt! What makes you think that it’s okay to just, collapse a building with you both still in it? Are you hurt? Are you both okay?” You had your hands on Junkrat’s arms as you leaned back and glanced over his form.

The Junker shifted his feet and had the decency to look a little sheepish as he placed a hand on your shoulder and said your name.“We’re fine. Sorry we, uh, gave ya a scare, but we’re fine. Ain’t we, Roadie?” He looked over at Roadhog, who was staring not at you and Junkrat, but at what appeared to be the head of a omnic. “What’cha got there?”

Roadhog shoved the head into Junkrat’s side, causing him to scramble and catch it before it fell. You both glanced curiously at the head.

“Hey, these ain’t  omnics. They’re drones. What the hell,” Junkrat growled as he scowled up at Roadhog.

“Isn’t that the logo for the man that hired us?” You questioned with confusion lacing your words. You cocked your head to the side, brow raised. “Why...would someone hire us to blow up their own drones…”

“There they are!” Cried a voice that caused your head to jerk up.

“Oh you’ve go to be kidding me,” You muttered under your breath.

“Whelp, looks like this is where we make our exits. Ready mates?” Junkrat dropped the drone head.

“They’re trying to escape, stop them!” Yelled one of the police men. You yelped as bullets started flying towards you, and you quickly grabbed Junkrat’s hand and followed after the two junkers as they made their escape.

“He set us up!” You yelled over the noise of the chopper as Roadhog straddled the bike and started it up.

“Ya think?” Junkrat replied, allowing you to jump in beside him in the side car.

Roadhog jerked the bike and flew down the docks to the road. You pressed yourself tighter to Junkrat, not minding the soot that was rubbing off on you. “What are we going to do now?”

Junkrat glanced down at you, a wicked gleam in his eye and a ferocity in his smile that you didn’t think you’ve seen before. “We get even.”

 

\---

 

You didn’t know what happened to the man who hired Junkrat and Roadhog. To be honest, you’d rather not find out his fate, seeing as the next day, as you woke up in one of the more dinger establishments you had stayed at, you were greeted by a news vid that showed the man’s building in flames with the man himself missing.

You didn’t ask about it when the boys came back home, giddy from their revenge and smelling of smoke. You didn’t want to know because you had a sneaking suspicion that you knew what happened. He had to be made an example of is what you gathered, and  You’d rather not think about what that might entail. Instead you decided to put the incident behind you as you all packed up and headed back out on the road.

“Where are we going?” You finally asked after spending a solid hour listening to the wind whipping around you and the engine’s purr. No one had said anything beyond the standard ‘Let’s go’, and you were feeling anxious to know what the next course of action was. For the past few months you had just been doing jobs for other people, but you couldn’t help but feel that this time you guys were going to be doing something...different.

Junkrat peeked open an eye, a mischievous smirk plastered on his lips, all but confirming the feeling you felt was justified.

“Why, my dear friend, me and Roadie have decided we’re done doing other people’s dirty work. So, we’re gonna go solo and steal the crown jewels.”

“E-excuse me? You mean _the_ crown jewels? Like the Queen of England crown jewels?” You blinked rapidly as you sat up from your reclined posture.

Junkrat winked at you as he closed his eyes once more. “It’ll be fun.”

You felt the blood drain from your face as you slumped back down. “Right...fun.”

You had a feeling it would definitely _not_ be fun...for you anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this is a little au now i guess because I messed up the timeline a bit and yaaaaa...but eh I decided to work with what I set up, and I figured this could be the catalyst for actually getting the boys and reader into stealing the crown jewels and eventually all the other stuff I have in store heh
> 
> BTW GUYS THANK YOU FOR THE 1,000+ KUDOS! Like honestly I never thought this story would be that popular? Thank you guys so much though :')
> 
> also totally did not mean to post this on thanksgiving...but lol here you go. Happy turkey day to the people who celebrate it
> 
> Until next time!


	12. Royal Court Fund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you find out you have a bounty over your head

**London, England**

**\--**

 

“You are utterly insane.”

“I thought we already established this, doc.”

“I, well I’m not exactly a real doctor you see,but I digress--I cannot believe that worked. I am in utter awe, like you both just went in all gungho, no back up plan, knocked out a few guards, blew up some omnics, nabbed the jewels, and  _ got out of the freakin’ Buckingham Royal palace  _ without any major injuries and you still managed to grab a drink or two on your way back to the hideout. Like I cannot believe this.”  You threw your hands up into the air with a roll of your eyes.

“What can I say, we’re jus’ that good.” 

“This is absurd. I demand a refund from the universe because I’m obviously not that lucky compared to you two.”

“Psh, ya have us, what more luck would ya need?”

“You’d be surprised--hey wait a minute, what’s that? Can you turn up the TV for me please, Hog?” 

A beat of silence filled the air as the news broadcast played out. You couldn’t help but want to cringe at the sight of a severely outdated senior photo of you next to Junkrat’s and Roadhog’s mugshots.  A sizable bounty floated across the screen, and your blood ran cold. “Oh no. Oh, no no no no no no. This, this is not good.”

“I’ll say. My hair looks terrible in that shot. Don’t ya agree, Roadie?”

“Jamie, forget about your hair, my photo is on a freakin’ international broadcast station! Next to your guys’! With a freakin’ bounty!”

“‘Nd?”

“And? And Jamie, my family is probably going to see this! I’m a wanted criminal!”   


“Mate, ya’ve been a wanted criminal fo’ a while now.”

“Yeah, but my photo and name were never confirmed!”

“Actually, this has been goin’ on fo’ months even before the crown…Only local news has covered et though.”

“What!?”

“How’d ya think Ricci ‘nd all them other blokes found us and knew about ya?”

“I don’t know! Maybe some super secret underground blackbook.”

Roadhog snorted as he flipped the channel. You glared at him and Junkrat as the smaller junker started to snicker. You leaned back in the arm chair you were in, arms folded across your chest like a petulant child.

“Well, if they were going to use a picture, I wish it wasn’t that one. Especially for an international broadcast, sheesh.”

“Don’ worry, I think ya look fine.”

You blushed. “Still.”

“Don’ worry ‘bout et. ‘M sure everything will be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday guys I'll write a nice, long chapter.
> 
> Just not today.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, Thank you all for the kudos/comments/bookmarks! I'm glad you guys like this :')


	13. Don't Forget To Pay Your Taxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you remember that family is a thing.

You tried so hard to ignore the phone sitting innocently on the dresser, doing its job as a communication device as your mother insistently called you. At first, you were able to persevere, successfully blocking it out. After sitting in the chair by your bed for the twelfth call and twentieth text message, you finally moved from your hunched over position. You heaved a sigh and  carefully picked up your phone like it was bomb ready to detonate.

The phone started buzzing once more. You winced and brought the device up to your face, opting for the voice only option as you hesitantly whispered a hello. The sound of your mother’s enraged voice calling out your full name caused a chill to crawl down your spine. You might be an adult, but the sound of your full name mentioned in an angry parental tone still got to you.

“Can you explain to me why I am seeing your face everywhere with _terrorists_?” She demanded

“Well you see, mother, I have a very good, rational explanation for that.” You were pretty proud of yourself that your voice barely shook when you said that.

“Oh really, please, do share. I want to know what you could possible throw out there that can justify you running around like a delinquent!”

Your mouth formed into a strained smile as you said through your teeth, “Well, you see, they’re my employers, Mother. I sort of have to follow them around…”

Silence.

“Wh-What did you just say?”

“...That they’re my bosses, mom.”

“No. No, no, no, absolutely not! You stop this joke right now,” your mother demanded shrilly. You winced and held the phone away from your face.

“Unfortunately, it’s not a joke,” you sighed.

“Oh dear, Paul, Paul! Get in here! Please talk some sense into your child!”

Your eyes widened and you ended the call as quickly as possible. No way were you going to involve both of your parents in this. Heavens knew you would be hearing endless nagging from both of them from now on.

Jamie peeked his head around the corner, a pair of goggles pushing his hair out of his soot covered face. “What’cha up ta?”

“Oh you know, just talking to the parentals,” you shrugged as nonchalantly as possible.

The junker opened his mouth, but his reply was abruptly cut off by the sound of your phone buzzing loudly. His mouth snapped shut, and he cocked his head to the side to regard you. “I thought ya got rid of that piece of junk.”

“I should’ve,” you muttered with a glare at the phone. The phone vibrated in your hand, sounding like an angry hornet. You supposed it was fitting, considering who would have been on the other line.

“I suggest ya do it now then, mate. ‘M sure ya parents are gonna be trackin’ it. Or sending it to some fancy investigation place.”

You held the phone out to him as an idea struck you. “You want to blow it up for me?” You asked, a devious smirk spreading on your face. 

Jamie looked at you with surprise before his features mirrored your own. “Well, if ya insist--”

“--And I do--”

“Then, I s’pose I can.” Jamie took the phone from you, waving it back and forth. “I’ll jus’ be outside.”

You smiled genuinely at him, waving slightly as the junker vanished in a rush of excitement from the room. When you heard the front door shut, you heaved a tired sigh and placed your elbows on your knees.

You were just  putting  off the problem of talking to your parents. You felt guilty about not talking to them (they were just worried), but it was your life. You wanted to leave their suffocating embrace, and you supposed that’s exactly what was going to happen when Junkrat burned your phone. They wouldn't be able to contact you, and you (in theory) would never have to speak to them again. You wouldn't have to feel guilty about being a failure in med school. You wouldn't have to deal with their constant nagging.

  
In a way...it was freeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys for taking so long to update! I swear, school's almost out and hopefully I wont feel as burned out and I'll actually get more writing done.
> 
> Thanks for all the feedback!


	14. Wishing Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a daily check up ends with a twist you weren’t anticipating

The radioactive Wasteland that Australia had become was something a lot of people swept under the rug. Like any third world country, people would make pitying comments on the inhabitants, but few would take action to help out.

Before your employment, you were ashamed to admit you were one of those people. You didn’t think much about the war torn country, sitting cozily in your middle class home, or in your expensive dorm studying to become a doctor. It was one of those passing comments that people would use for small talk, and one of the things you didn’t really notice in the grand scheme of things.

You sort of wished you had paid attention back then. Working for two junkers for the past year and a half was somewhat of an eye opener. When business was slow, or you were traveling, the two would indulge you with stories of their adventures back in Junkertown. 

While they both told you fantastical stories, you were also enlightened to the many, many medical problems both junkers possessed. Although neither outright stated it, you could tell that the radiation they were both exposed to had caused irrevocable changes to their bodies, and from the get go, you tried to help with the odds and ends of their pain.

The treatment both needed was expensive, something far more than what you could afford. You told your employers this, and their solution was to resort to stealing the supplies. While at first you vehemently denied their offers of raiding hospitals and research institutions for what they needed, time dragged on and the influence of the junkers caused you to care less and less.

It bothered you a bit that you were growing callous to things that you previously thought were morally wrong. In a sick way, your new line of thinking was justified. The junkers, along with many of the other denizens of Australia, caught the short end of the Omnic war’s stick, and they were only doing what they had to to survive. It was a flimsy excuse for all the shit you guys did, but it helped you ignore the growing apathy you felt.

Eventually, you did stop caring about stealing from other patients. In your mind, Jamie and ‘Hog were your priority, and any casualties you had along the way were insignificant in comparison. What were a few strangers to the two half-insane men you had slowly grown fond of?

It was horrible, that line of thinking, but the you of the past was different to the you of the present. 

You didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.

\---

“Jamison Fawkes, you need to stop squirming,” you barked, growing frustrated as the junker in question leaned back away from the needle in your hand.

“Ya need ta get that away from me, is what ya need ta do,” Junkrat practically hissed as he ducked under your arm and darted to the door.

“Jamie! Do you want to feel better or not?” You demanded, pointing the syringe threateningly at the blonde.

“Doc, I appreciate ya, I truly do, but if I have ta get one more needle stuck in my arm, I’m gonna blow.”

“Jamie, I know you don’t like these, but I need to give you your shots. Now come here, or I’m going to call Roadie.”

Jamie sighed, rolling his eyes as he shuffled back to the chair you were hovering over. He eyed the syringe in your hand before he covered his eyes with his metal hand and turned his head away. “Go on, get et over with.” 

You sighed in exasperation at his childish behaviour. Despite being annoyed, you felt yourself fighting an amused smile. While you genuinely did get annoyed with Junkrat’s constant protests over your attempts at helping him with the damages radiation had done to him and Roadhog, you also found it kind of funny. Here he was, some big bad criminal who was attempting to flimsily cover up his fear of needles. 

You supposed everyone had that one irrational fear.

“OUCH!” Junkrat howled, hissing as you pulled the syringe out of his skin.

You chuckled at his reaction, ignoring the glare he leveled at you as you started packing your bag up.

“‘Ts not funny, mate.”

“Oh it’s plenty funny. Here you are always trying to make it seem like nothing affects you and yet, you’re scared of some wittle needles. Honestly, who knew out of all the fucked up things you could be scared of it would be that.” You grinned while you zipped up your bag and stood back up to your full height.

“Wha’? I can’ be scared of shit?” 

“No, no, you can I just wasn’t expecting that.” 

You didn’t notice the conflicted look on the junker’s face, and instead with a smile faintly painted on your face,  you turned to leave. Right before you took a step to get to the door, you felt something wrap around your wrist. You spun around, startled by the sudden contact.

Junkrat’s face looked pensive, his brows furrowed as his eyes darted from your face to where his hand was, almost as if he hadn’t actually meant to grab you.  You frowned down at him. “Junkrat?”

Almost like his name was a trigger, Junkrat yanked his hand away from your arm and turned away from you. He grumbled something  indistinguishable under his breath. Looking at him, you could pinpoint that something was wrong with him which prompted you to tentatively ask what was wrong.

The blonde suddenly had all the blood drain from his face. “Nothin’.”

“Ah come on Jaime, you can tell me, what is it?” You coaxed, crouching down to where your arms could rest on the arm of the chair. You placed your chin on your crossed arms and looked up at him through your eyelashes hoping to look as earnest as you felt.

Junkrat shook his head while crossing his arms. “T’s nothin’. Don’ worry ‘bout et.”

“Oh Jaime don’t be like that. C’mon, tell me.”

“I said ya don’ need ta know, so ya don’.”

You frowned at him. “Jaime, I thought we got past you not trusting me.”

His head whipped around, surprised indignation on his face. “I trust ya wit’ ma life, doc. Don’ ever doubt that.”

“Okay, then why did you stop me from leaving?” 

You looked into his eyes, seeing the look of confliction you hadn’t noticed earlier. He looked away after a moment of prolonged eye contact. He licked his lips and cleared his throat before he looked back up at you. You shuffled in your crouch, straightening up  more to look him more clearly in the eyes.

A few more seconds passed before you heard more than saw his mechanical hand reach up to hover a foot or so from your face. You waited, not realizing you were holding your breath as you waited for him to do something. Junkrat hesitantly closed the gap between your face and his hand, cradling the side of your face.

His hand was warmer than you thought, almost like a laptop that’s been in use rather than something cold like its appearance suggested. It felt like it was alive, and you found yourself pondering over this. Because you were so engrossed with your new discovery, you barely noticed his other hand reaching up to cup the other side of your face and slide up into your hair. 

But you eventually realized both of the junker’s hands were on your face, and a blush hotter than the sun encompassed your face. 

Neither of you said anything. Instead, you stared intently into each other’s eyes, leaning ever so slightly towards each other until you could feel Junkrat’s warm breath fan across your lips. Your heart thumped wildly in your chest, sending a warm, mellow tingle throughout your body until it encased your brain. You felt like you were going to faint.

Before either of you could close the miniscule gap between your lips, the sound of a door slamming somewhere in the in the house you were squatting caused you both to snap from whatever trance you both were in and to jump back from one another. Junkrat had a sheepish look on his face, and from what you can tell underneath the grime on his cheeks, a blush forming.

Before you could react, Junkrat shot out of his chair and rushed out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.  You blinked, a hand going up to gently touch your cheek as you turned to look at the now closed door.

A flash of regret coursed through you. Your mind started racing analyzing almost every interaction with Junkrat, trying to piece together whether what you thought would've happened if Roadhog hadn’t returned from his trip to the market.

Junkrat had almost kissed you. You were about 85% sure. The mere thought of it caused your mind to momentarily shut down and heart to stop. 

Then begged the question, did you want him to kiss you?

You'd had flings before meeting the junkers. Sure you hadn’t even held hands with anyone or kissed anyone until you were 18, but you had been a college student, young and full of hormones without any parental supervision. You were used to feelings of lust and want, but this, your heart racing, mind going dizzy and happy when you thought of Junkrat feelings for you? This was something you'd only felt with a select few. And it terrified you. 

You were used to rejection; that was a given. By being a medical student who'd worked so hard only to be rejected by nearly every place you applied to for residency,and having the unfortunate curse of growing feelings for unavailable people who eventually cut off the unrequited arrangements you'd had, you were intimately familiar with the concept. That’s why the butterflies that started forming in your chest and belly were causing a panic to grow. For all you knew, Junkrat hadn’t been trying to kiss you and probably didn’t feel anything towards you, and then you’d be stuck in the same cycle you’ve been in since you entered adulthood.

You mentally shook yourself and pushed yourself off the ground. You swooped and picked up your supplies as you walked out of the room, pushing back your thoughts for another time. You'd deal with this later.

Though, little did you know, you wouldn't get the luxury of procrastinating your emotions for very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so sorry for the hiatus guys, ive been super busy and I just haven’t felt the will to write. I wont guarantee that I'll be able to update very often, but thanks for being so patient with me!


End file.
